I believe in promises
by Magic Danvers
Summary: Evie and Mal were best friends for pretty much their whole childhood until Mal is sent away to New York at 16 with her mother and time passes. Now Mal and Evie are 21 and it's been 5 years since they last saw each other... (G!p, punk Mal) (future fashion designer, Evie) cover art by the amazing @noe verschelde on Twitter and Instagram. yes another Malvie :P -magic
1. Mal's memories

**Hey guys I'm here with a new descendant's fic (again Malvie) but this time it's a modern AU. I don't know why but these past few days millions of ideas came to me and this one is part of them. There will be appearance of other Disney characters trough the story. It's basically every Disney characters in our world. I don't know if i will put magic or not but probably not. I don't own anything about Disney but i do own my ideas. Hope you like it. Enjoy! -Magic**

(No one POV)

Mal just entered her new apartment and she was happy that she wasn't in the same apartment as her mom like for the last 5 years. The apartment was the penthouse of the building and it had a view on central park. She dropped the last two boxes on the kitchen table and went back to the door to close it and lock it. Mal decided to call Elsa and Anna, two of her closest friends and band members of their group, to help her unpack.

-Mal :"hey Els' can you come to my new apartment with Anna? I kinda need a hand, well hands in this case, to help me unpack", said Mal waiting for Elsa to answer.

-Elsa :' hey M and yeah sure we will be there in 25, see you later', said Elsa before hanging up.

-Mal :"i better get started if i want to finish before the concert", said Mal to herself.

(No one POV)

Mal started with the things that were going in her room since she didn't really want Elsa and Anna to find something too personal or just something down right inappropriate. Uhm like her box of like 50 playboy magazines. Mal took the three boxes that were written bedroom on it and brought them in her new bedroom. The bedroom itself was quite big. There was a queen sized bed with a walk-in closet, a window with view on the big apple, a desk with a chair and a 50 inch HD TV. She was happy that she was able to save enough money to buy an apartment with the furniture already in it so she didn't have to bring too much stuff. After dropping the boxes on the bed, she opened one of them which was full of clothes. She picked up that one and put it in the walk-in closet since she didn't feel like organizing her clothes at the moment. Mal opened another one. This one was full of pictures, photo albums and other souvenirs. She opened the drawer in put everything thing in it until she picked a photo album with her and Evie on the cover. Mal still remember, with every details, the last time she saw the blue haired girl.

 _(Flashback...5 years earlier)_

 _(No one POV)_

 _Mal, Evie, Ben, Chad, Lonnie and Jane were playing a truth or dare in Mal's basement while her mom was away for work. Mal was with her boyfriend Ben and Evie was with her douchebag boyfriend, Chad. It was Ben's turn to choose somebody after he was forced to tell his most embarrassing story._

 _-Ben :"Mal, truth or dare?", said Ben who was looking at her girlfriend._

 _-Mal :"dare obviously", said Mal without thinking what he was actually going to ask._

 _-everyone :"oohhh", said everyone since she was the first to choose dare tonight._

 _-Ben :"i dare you to kiss the person you love the most for a whole minute", said Ben who looked ready to get his kiss._

 _(No one POV)_

 _Mal gulped and asked herself if she should really kiss the person she loved the most, which wasn't Ben. The fact that they were not completely sober wasn't going to help. She didn't even think twice. Instead of going to her left to kiss Ben, she went to her right and pulled Evie for the kiss. Evie was surprised at first but kissed back because she knew that was probably going to be a one time thing. Evie opened her mouth to let Mal's tongue battle with hers. They kissed until Mal heard her mother's voice._

 _-Maleficent :"MALEFICENT JUNIOR BERTHA WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING"_

 _(No one POV)_

 _Mal pulled out of the kiss and got up in a split second. She went to her mother._

 _-Mal :"mother it's not what you-*SMACK*", said Mal before receiving a hard slap on the cheek from her mother, making her almost fall over the ping pong table._

 _-Maleficent :"Shut up you disgusting and disgraceful daughter. Say bye to your friends and pack your things were going away forever anyways", said Maleficent before starting to walk back up upstairs._

 _-Mal :"WHAT?! WERE LEAVING FOREVER?", said Mal who was heart broken._

 _-Maleficent :"YOU HAVE 20 MINUTES TO SAY GOODBYE AND YOU WILL NEVER TALK TO THEM AGAIN AFTER TODAY"_

 _(No one POV)_

 _Mal was crushed by her mother's words. Never again...those two words were killing her. She turned around to her friends and what she saw was not pretty. Two jocks who weren't happy because their girlfriends kissed, two friends in tears and a best friend with a broken heart. Mal ran to Evie and they cried in each others arms._

 _-Mal :"E, I'm so sorry i love you soo much I don't know how i will make it without you", said Mal who raised her head up to look directly in Evie's eyes._

 _-Evie :"i love you more than you know and I don't how i will make it either but I promise we will see each others again, I promise"_

 _-Mal :"i hope you will keep your promise because i'll die without my princess"_

 _-Evie :"and what will i be without my protective dragon", said Evie, earning a giggle from Mal and the girls._

 _(No one POV)_

 _Evie pulled Mal in a kiss full of tears, love and pain. The kiss didn't last long since Mal needed to hurry. She got out of Evie's embrace._

 _-Mal :"Ben I'm sorry, i liked you for real but it was more platonic love so um i break up with you obviously since my horrible mother decided to be a bitch like always and because someone else took my heart", said Mal while turning to look at Evie with the last sentence._

 _-Ben :"it's ok, I'm just mad that you didn't say that earlier in our relationship. Goodbye Mal your were an awesome person", said Ben before hugging her._

 _-Mal :"Lonnie, Jane, I'm glad that i got the chance to meet two nice and sweet girls like you. I'm broken that it as to end like this but it was nice having you in my life", said Mal before pulling the two girls in a hug._

 _-Lonnie and Jane :"we're going to miss you Mal"_

 _(No one POV)_

 _Mal pulled away from the two girls and went in front of Chad._

 _-Mal :"i never liked you Chad but um goodbye", said Mal making Evie laugh a bit._

 _-Chad :"goodbye Mal you were actually an okay girl"_

 _-Mal :"god Evie, Evie what am i going to do without you..", said Mal before hugging her best friend again._

 _-Evie :"just don't forget me ok? Remember me and what i will say ok?"_

 _-Mal :"i will always and forever remember you"_

 _-Evie :"i love you with my heart and soul, I want you to remember that god i love you so much that it hurts"_

 _-Mal :"and i want you to remember this. I love you with every cell of my body and i will be waiting for you to come back to me", said Mal before bursting into tears into Evie's shoulder._

 _(No one POV)_

 _Evie cried with her but raised Mal's head up to kiss her deeply while crying. Mal pulled out and removed her purple necklace, that Evie gave her, before putting it around Evie's neck._

 _-Mal :"that way you'll always have my heart with you", said Mal before Evie removed her bracelet and putted it around Mal's wrist._

 _-Evie :"and you will always have mine", said Evie before they burst into tears again._

 _(End of flashback...)_

(No one POV)

Mal was on the floor, knees to her chest, crying because of the memories that were still fresh in her mind even after 5 years. She was disturbed by a knock on the front door.

 **Hey guys i hope you like that start! Anyways leave a review to tell me if you like or nah for now.** **I would really appreciate it :) see ya later -magic**


	2. Evie's memories

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 2! So again I don't own anything about descendants or Disney but i own my ideas. I'm in love with my idea and it's almost scaring me xD anyways I won't hold you any longer. Hope you like it. Enjoy! -Magic**

(No one POV)

Mal cries were cut off by a knock on the door of her apartment. She whipped her tears away and tried to pick herself up before opening the door.

-Elsa :"hey Mal ho-wow what happened to you? Are you okay?", said Elsa before going inside with Anna and closing the door.

-Mal :"I'm fine, Els' don't worry", said Mal before whipping tears again.

-Anna :"Mal, you never cry and now you look like you cried for the last 30 minutes", said Anna while putting a hand on Mal's shoulder.

-Mal :"it's just that when i unpacked a box i found a picture with someone i was forced to leave behind", said Mal before looking down and almost crying again at the memories.

-Elsa :"hey calm down okay we're going to help you unpack and if you want to talk about it we will listen okay?", said Elsa who made Mal smile a bit.

-Mal :"let's unpack and i'll tell you after"

(Somewhere else in New York, not too far away...)

(No one POV)

Three girls got out of the bus with 2 big duffle bag each. One girl was about 5'5 with blue hair and a flawless body. The smaller one was 5'1, short brown hair and looked really shy. The last one was about 5'4, had long dark brown hair and had more of a funky/hip hop style.

-Evie :"where did you say our apartment building was, Lonnie?", said Evie who was looking at the long haired girl.

-Lonnie :"it's in front of central park, I don't know the address exactly but i know how it looks"

-Short haired girl :"you didn't even looked up what was the address?! Are you crazy? We're going to get lost in the big apple!"

-Evie :"calm down, Jane. Lonnie took a picture of the apartment so she can just show someone and ask for help"

-Lonnie :"hey girls there's posters about this band everywhere", said Lonnie who just ripped one off of the telephone poll.

-Jane :"M's wicked evil army? Sounds pretty lame, L"

-Lonnie :"come on can we actually go just to see? It's tomorrow night and It's just 15$ per person and it's at the castle in Central Park", said Lonnie who was pouting like a 5 years old.

-Evie :"fine we will go but only if we are done with unpacking okay?"

-Jane :"I hope we're near the apartment 'cause I can't feel my arms", said Jane who just regretted saying the last part.

-Lonnie :"I can't feel my arms when I'm with you", sang Lonnie and burst out of laughing.

-Evie :"ugh this is going to be a long night", said Evie after face palming at Lonnie's comment.

(Back to Mal's penthouse…)

(No one POV)

The girls finished unpacking the kitchen and bathroom stuff. There was only three boxes left with the living room stuff in it. Mal went to her room to get the photo album to explain the story to Elsa and Anna. Anna and Elsa decided to go sit on the couch and wait for Mal.

-Anna :"i never saw Mal like this", said Anna in a low voice.

-Elsa :"me too, i never saw her broken like this", said Elsa in the same tone.

-Mal :"you know that I'm right there and i can here you", said Mal who was right in front of them with the album in her hands.

(No one POV)

Mal sat between the two sisters and took a deep breath to calm herself down.

-Mal :"so um i'll start from the beginning. Before i came here to New York, i had a best friend back at Seattle. She lived across the street and she was living with her mother only, like me. Her name was Evie", said Mal smiling when she saw the first picture.

(No one POV)

On the picture Mal had her arm around Evie's waist and they were sitting on a bench in a park. Under the picture was written, summer 2009. Elsa and Anna smiled at how cute Mal was at 14 years old and how happy she looked with Evie.

-Mal :"she was the only friend i had for a long time since people bullied me for having a penis. I was basically the school's freak show. The fact that i had natural purple hair didn't help. Evie was also bullied first for being with me and second for having natural blue hair. She was always gorgeous and i think she cared too much about what people would say about her appearance.", said Mal who was happy but so depressed that that was in the past.

(No one POV)

On the next page it was a portrait of Evie. The portrait was precise and with clean lines. Elsa wondered who drew it but her wondering stopped when she saw an M on the corner of the drawing.

-Elsa :"you drew this? Wow Mal you're an amazing drawer", said Elsa who turned her attention on Mal.

-Mal :"i drew this when i was 15. We went camping only the two of us that day. We took a bus trip for about 6 hours to go to Niagara Falls. We had so much fun. I remember that i won her a dolphin plush at marine land. She loved it and i was thrilled to had won something for my princess"

-Anna :"awe you called her your princess", said Anna making Mal blush.

-Mal :"she called me her dragon since i beat the shit out of a guy who was bulling her", said Mal before using the palm of her hand to whip a tear.

(No one POV)

Mal turned the page again. This time it was two pictures and a bracelet. On the first picture Mal was asleep on the couch Evie was dropping a bucket of water on her. The second one was Evie and Mal in a pool but fully clothed.

-Mal :"haha I remember that day i chased her after she dropped the bucket and i pushed her in the pool but she pulled me in with her", said Mal before taking the bracelet.

-Mal :"I thought i lost this! I made that for her as a gift for being friends for 15 years and she gave it to me so that I wouldn't forget her. I gave her my necklace the last time i saw her"

(No one POV)

The bracelet had a dark blue chain with a small silver crown attached to it and the date Evie and Mal met. Elsa and Anna stayed in silence because they were captivated by Mal's story.

-Mal :"back to the story. The problem was that i fell in love with her and I probably still am even if I didn't see or heard of her in 5 years. I knew i was in love with her since i was 14."

(No one POV)

Again, she turned the page and it was a picture of two hands making a heart, a picture of a beach with a beautiful sunset and a cute message from Evie.

-Elsa :"did you told her that you were in love with her?"

-Mal :"yes but not soon enough...i-i had a boyfriend, Ben. He was a nice guy but he was more of a distraction than anything else. He knew that I wasn't normal but he didn't care he said he liked me for how i was. Everything was fine until Evie came to me with her new boyfriend, _Chad_.", said Mal with a bitter tone at the last word.

-Anna :"with the way you said his name, i guess he wasn't a good guy"

-Mal :"he was a dumbass jock fuckboy. He cheated on her more than once but she always forgave him and I don't know how. He made her cry a lot and she would always come to my house to cuddle and cry in my arms."

-Elsa :"did she ever told you why she was staying with him?"

-Mal :"she told me that she loved me so she used him as a distraction. We didn't have the chance to enjoy our new feelings because my mom decided, that day, that we were leaving to New York."

-Anna :"then why didn't you see each other for 5 years you could've call her at least or something", said Anna who was a bit confused.

-Mal :"my mom made sure that Evie and I change our cellphones number and she never told me where we were going until we were in the plane so Evie had no idea where to look plus my mom told me that Evie wasn't in Seattle anymore"

-Anna :"oh sorry i was a bit arch", said Anna before looking somewhere else than Mal's intense glare.

(No one POV)

Mal took the necklace in her hands before letting a tear fall. She unclasped the chain and put the necklace around her neck. Anna and Elsa looked at each other before looking at how Mal looked destroyed but yet there was happiness in her eyes.

-Mal :"i think it's enough drama for tonight. It's already 12 am, you should both stay for the night"

-Anna :"are you sure? We don't want to be too much to handle"

-Elsa :"when did you got so wise, Anna?", said Elsa before getting an elbow in the rib.

-Mal :"no you should stay plus i will order pizza since we deserve it after our hard work", said Mal before getting up to go put the album back in her room.

-Anna :"there's pizza so we stay", said Anna in a childish tone making the two girls burst out of laughter.

(Evie, Jane and Lonnie's apartment...)

(No one POV)

After about an hour, they had finally found the right building. Their apartment had 3 rooms, 1 bathroom, a kitchen, a small living room and a small dining room. The cost for the rent would be too much for one person but since they were three it was not that much. Evie was in her room, finishing unpacking. Her first back only had clothes, makeup and her stuff for sewing. Her second bag had all her personal stuff and the rest of her clothes. She was already finished with her clothes and her sewing stuff now the only things left were books, picture albums, some jewelry, a bunch of movies and TV shows. Evie took, the movies and TV shows, and putted them on the shelf that was near to the TV. The rest of the stuff didn't took long to get in place. She was about to put the last picture album on the shelf when something fell from it. Evie kneeled to grab it and when she realized what it was, she burst into tears. It was Mal's necklace.

 **Hey guys hope you like that second chapter of I believe in promises! Review and tell me if i should continue or not :) see ya later -Magic**


	3. before the concert

**Hey guys! I'm back because people liked my weird ideas for some reason. I would like to inform you that i use songs that i like in this story so if you don't like don't judge. I don't own descendants or Disney but i own my ideas. Hope you like it. Enjoy! -Magic**

 **Review answers:**

 **-Isaiah Flamez : I don't know yet but it will be longer than "If only i could read the signs in front of me" will be.**

 **-Storm Shadows : thanks for always leaving good reviews :) it makes me glad :P**

 **-Jerseygirl795 : I was almost crying when I wrote it so I can really imagine how you were feeling xD**

(No one POV)

Mal was eating pancakes, she just made, and drinking coffee. She was texting Jay and Carlos to see if they had everything for tonight's concert. Anna and Elsa just got out of the guest's room to join her.

-Mal :"slept well? I hope so because we have our concert tonight", said Mal who winked at the two sisters.

-Elsa :"yes and we're going to head out to our apartment to get our stuff and we'll bring it to Central Park", said Elsa who was blushing.

-Anna :"are you going to come at Central Park soon or you have something else to take care of", said Anna before pointing Mal's boner that was poking through her sweat pants.

(No one POV)

Mal face palmed herself and started laughing with the two girls.

-Mal :"I'm sorry, uhg mornings and yes i will go soon i just to make a few calls", said Mal before getting up to put her dishes in the dishwasher.

-Anna :"see you later M", said Anna before heading out with Elsa.

-Elsa :"bye, i just hope the boys will be on time for once"

-Mal :"i think you're dreaming if you think they will be on time", said Mal who followed them to the door.

-Elsa :"yeah probably anyways bye M", said Elsa before going out.

-Mal :"bye Els' and Anna", said Mal before closing the door.

(Evie, Jane and Lonnie's apartment...)

-Evie :"Girls our packages are here!", screamed Evie who was trying to wake up her two friends.

-Jane :"yes! All my books are in there", said Jane before taking her box and bringing it in her room.

-Lonnie :"we're almost finished with unpacking so that means we are going to the concert! Yeah!", said Lonnie before taking her box and going in her room.

(No one POV)

Evie sat on the couch and opened her box. The first thing that was on top, was a painting of her by the beach. She remembered that day and it was one of the best day of her life with Mal. She picked up the panting and hanged it on the kitchen wall.

-Jane :"you're still thinking about her, aren't you?", said Jane before putting a hand on Evie's shoulder.

-Evie :"how can't i...she's the thing i loved the most about my life and now it's been 5 years since i last saw her. I just hope i can keep my promise and actually find her.", said Evie with tears in her eyes.

-Lonnie :"I'm sure you will find her E, don't worry about that and I'm pretty sure she's looking for you too", said Lonnie with a consoling smile.

-Evie :"i hope you are right", said Evie before giving a weak smile to the girls.

(Central Park, 3:05 pm, 5 hours until the concert...)

(No one POV)

Almost everything was ready for the night. The only things left were some sound adjustment and cables to connect the two guitars and the bass to the speakers. The gang was practicing and waiting for Mal to come back from Subway with their food.

-Mal :"hey guys! I got the subs!", said Mal before climbing on stage.

-Mal :"so 12 inches meatballs sub with a coca-cola and some Doritos"

-Jay :"that's mine!", said Jay before taking the bag and going back to his drum.

-Mal :"can you just please all come here and take your bag instead of making me call out everything", said Mal before taking hers and putting the other bags on the stage.

-Anna :"I'm so hungry", said Anna before taking a bite of her sub.

-Elsa :"you're always hungry", said Elsa in a matter-of-factly tone.

-Carlos :"we should hurry up so we can practice more and double check every electronic", said Carlos who had only one bite left of his sub.

-Mal :"you're right C, we should hurry a bit"

(No one POV)

The dinner was pretty silence since everybody tried to be as fast as they could. When Carlos was finished he went backstage to the main console to go test everything.

Anna and Elsa were walking around to put more posters. Jay was finishing the placement of the speakers and Mal was taking to the 10 security guards that were going to be around in case something was getting out of hands.

-Mal :"i need you to put fences at one meter away from the stage and some around so that only the ones who payed are on that side. Thank you guys now if you will excuse me", said Mal before heading to the ticket station to talk to the girl who was in charge of giving the tickets.

-Mal :"so Merida are you all ready for tonight?", said Mal at the redhead.

-Merida :"heck yeah! The cashier is working, i have all the tickets, we have an amazing band and the only thing missing is people", said Merida who was excited.

-Mal :"perfect and I'm sure you will do a great job don't worry", said Mal before giving a tap on Merida's shoulder.

-Merida :"thanks for the mood booster", said the redhead with her Scottish accent.

(Evie, Jane and Lonnie's apartment...)

-Jane :"hey Evie what are you watching", said Jane who looked at Evie who was watching a video on her computer.

-Evie :"I'm watching the first time Mal sang and played guitar to me. She did that on the last Christmas i had with her", said Evie after pausing the video.

-Jane :"what did she sang to you?", said Jane who was curious.

-Evie :"All i want for Christmas is you with her acoustic guitar", said Evie before whipping a tear away.

-Jane :"that's cute and i promise you that you will find her before next Christmas", said Jane before starting to walk back to her room.

-Evie :"i would need magic to make that happen", said Evie before starting the video again.

 _(Evie's flashback...)_

 _(No one POV)_

 _Mal and Evie were on the couch with a fire in front of them in the fireplace and a Christmas tree._

 _-Mal :"all i want for Christmas is you-ou", sang Mal before putting her guitar and hugging Evie._

 _-Mal :"Merry Christmas, princess", said Mal before putting her guitar beside the couch._

 _-Evie :"that's the best gift i ever had, merry Christmas my dragon", said Evie before giving Mal her gift._

 _-Mal :"i wonder what it is, umm", said Mal before shaking the box._

 _(No one POV)_

 _She put it on her laps and started unwrapping it. Mal opened the box and what she saw was amazing. A purple leather jacket with touches of greens, pinks, a few zippers and spikes. She took it out of the box and got up to put it on._

 _-Mal :"oh my god, Evie, it's amazing!", said Mal before posing with the jacket, making Evie giggle._

 _-Evie :"i made gloves too", said Evie before giving them to Mal._

 _(No one POV)_

 _The gloves were fitting Mal "like a glove" and she was amazed at the amount of work it must've been._

 _-Mal :"now i feel bad because my gift was boring compare to yours", said Mal who was looking down._

 _-Evie :"don't say that Mal it's the first time you ever sang and played guitar in front of me so that's pretty much the greatest thing i ever saw in my life", said Evie before pulling Mal in another hug._

 _-Mal :"thanks princess, i really love the new outfit you gave me", said Mal in Evie's arms._

 _(End of flashback...)_

 _(1 hour until the concert starts...)_

(No one POV)

People were starting to get their tickets and go in. Mal and the band were getting ready in their trailers. The girls had a different trailer than the boys. Mal was putting on her new leather jacket ( it's the same as the one Evie made her but in a bigger size) while Anna was putting her green and yellow leather jacket on top of her black t-shirt and Elsa putted on her blue and white one. Mal sighted and looked at her acoustic guitar that was laying in the back.

-Anna :"you're still thinking about Evie?"

-Mal :"yes i just ugh never mind it's stupid", said Mal before putting her gloves.

-Elsa :"just say it M, we're your friends", said Elsa while putting her earrings.

-Mal :"that guitar, over there, is the one Evie gave me at my last birthday with her", said Mal before picking up the purple guitar and removing the dust.

-Anna :"you should use it for the show. For one song at least", said Anna who was finally ready.

-Mal :"i will and you will need to follow my lead because you never practice the song i want to do", said Mal with a confident tone.

(Evie, Jane and Lonnie's apartment, 7:33 pm...)

-Evie :"Girls! Hurry up if we want a good spot for the concert!", said Evie who had just finished putting on her makeup and her leather blue leather jacket.

-Jane :"I'm here! Lonnie hurry up you're the one who wanted to go there", said Jane who was putting her baby blue vans.

(No one POV)

Lonnie burst out of the bathroom with her jacket in her arms and her sneakers in her hand. She put on her shoes and jacket in half a second.

-Lonnie :"let's go!", said Lonnie before grabbing her keys and running out with Evie and Jane.

 **Hey guys hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter is the concert. Reviews are welcomed :) see ya later -Magic**


	4. the concert

**Hey guys I'm back and I'm sorry that it's been a week but i had some shit in my life that i needed to deal with. I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. I don't own descendants, still loving you by Scorpions, no one like you by Scorpions, thinking of you by Katy Perry and Trough the fire and the flames by Dragonforce but i own my ideas. Hope you like it. Enjoy! (PS: if i were you, i would listen to those songs before reading because you would have a better image in your head) (PPS: i made some modifications in certain songs so that it made more sense in the story) -Magic**

(No one POV)

Every tickets were sold, the electronics were all working and ready, the band was on stage...beside Mal who was nowhere to be found. Elsa looked at Jay who looked confused too. Instead of saying nothing Elsa decided to start talking with the audience who looked impatient.

-Elsa :"hey everybody! I hope you are ready to have some fun tonight!", said Elsa before receiving a loud roar from the crowd and it made her smile.

-Carlos :"Do you know where M is, Elsa?", said Carlos in the mic.

-Jay :"She's probably with the groupies", said Jay making everyone laugh.

(No one POV)

Everyone was laughing until they heard another voice but didn't see the person yet.

-Mal :"oh Jay we all know that you keep the groupies to yourself", said Mal who was now on the stage with her purple electric guitar around her shoulders, her acoustic guitar in her right hand and the mic in the left.

(In the crowd near the stage...)

-Evie :"tell me I'm not dreaming right now", said Evie who was almost crying of joy.

-Jane :"you're not dreaming, E", said Jane who smiled at Evie.

(Back to the stage...)

(No one POV)

Mal putted aside her acoustic guitar for now and went to where her mic support was to put the mic. She did a slight solo to see if everything was perfect with the sound and effects of her guitar.

-Mal :"so what song you want to hear first, everyone?", said Mal who was smiling but still had sadness in her eyes.

(No one POV)

The whole crowd was screaming their answers and Mal decided what song to sing after a majority was screaming it.

-Mal :"okay so it is Through the fire and the flames", said Mal before turning around to Jay and nodded at him before looking at the others.

(No one POV)

The band started with a bang when the two guitars, the bass, the drum and the clavier started all together. The crowd screamed and cheered from excitement

-Mal :"On a cold winter morning,  
in the time before the light, in flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight", sang Mal who just stopped playing guitar for a second before continuing.

-Mal :"When the darkness has fallen down and the times are tough alright, the sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight"

(No one POV)

Evie, much like everyone else, was blown away by how amazing Mal was at singing and playing guitar like that. She didn't know if Mal was ever going to see her in this crowd but she knew that during this song it would be impossible.

-Mal :"Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel through the wastelands evermore. The scattered souls will feel the hell, bodies wasted on the shores", sang Mal before taking a breath.

-Mal :"On the blackest plains in Hell's domain, we watch them as they go through the fire and pain and once again we know!", sang Mal before looking at her band mates and closing her eyes.

-Mal :"So now we fly ever free. We're free before the thunderstorm. On towards the wilderness our quest carries on.

Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight. Deep inside our hearts and all our souls!"

(No one POV)

Mal suddenly opened her eyes to start the raging chorus but at that right moment she locked eyes with Evie and couldn't help but wink at her.

-Mal :"So far away we wait for the day. For the lives all so wasted and gone. We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days. Through the fire and the flames we carry on!"

 _(In the crowd...)_

-Lonnie :"holy shit i think Mal just found you", said Lonnie before turning around at Evie who was smiling and had tears in her eyes.

-Evie :"I can't believe I found her after 5 years", said Evie who couldn't stop smiling.

 _(Back to the stage...)_

(No one POV)

Elsa was on her knees doing a small solo while Mal was trying to finish the song that was about seven minutes long.

(Mal's POV)

Why did i have to choose the longest song?

-Mal :"As the red day is dawning and the lightning cracks the sky, they'll raise their hands to the heavens above with resentment in their eyes. Running back through the midmorning light, there's a burning in my heart. We're banished from a time in a fallen land to a life beyond the stars", sang Mal who was about to burst into tears of joy.

-Mal :"In your darkest dreams see to believe our destiny is time and endlessly we'll all be free tonight! And on the wings of a dream, So far beyond reality. All alone in desperation, now the time has gone. Lost inside you'll never find,

Lost within my own mind.

Day after day this misery must go on!", sang Mal who felt like her face would crack because she couldn't stop smiling.

(No one POV)

The crowd was cheering but they didn't know that right now Mal felt like she was singing for one person only. Evie. Her princess. God, Mal had missed her and she didn't know how she manage to live five years without her. Now she had her that was the only thing that mattered. Well, finishing this concert also mattered but that's not the main point.

-Mal :"So far away we wait for the day, for the lives all so wasted and gone. We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days. Through the fire and the flames we carry on!", sang Mal before starting a bone crushing guitar solo.

(No one POV)

Mal continued her solo while she walked towards Elsa. Elsa took over the solo and Mal went back to her mic.

-The whole band :"Wo-o-oah,wo-o-oah,who-o-o-o-oah!

Wo-o-oah,wo-o-oa,who-o-o-o-oah!"

(No one POV)

Mal started another solo then Elsa joined and even Carlos had a slight solo with his clavier. Mal was almost done with her 2 minutes solo and she was more than excited to finish this song.

-Mal :"Now here we stand with their blood on our hands. We fought so hard, now can we understand. I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can, for freedom of every man!", sang Mal before getting ready to sing the last line of the song.

-Mal :"So far away we wait for the day. For the lives all so wasted and gone. We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days. Through the fire and the flames we carry on!", sang Mal before starting her final solo.

(No one POV)

After Mal's solo, it was Elsa's turn to take on. Mal was still pissed off at herself for the fact that she choose that goddamn song that lasted freaking 7 long minutes. When Mal hit the last note, it barely took 5 seconds to remove her guitar from around her neck and jumping of the stage before jumping over the fence then running towards Evie who was running towards her also and when they were finally in each other's arms they started crying of happiness.

-Mal :"tell me I'm not dreaming", said Mal before pulling away a bit to look in Evie's dark chocolate brown eyes.

-Evie :"i hope we're not, god i missed my dragon", said Evie before laughing with Mal.

-Mal :"and i missed my princess", said Mal before pulling Evie for a kiss.

(No one POV)

Mal had missed those soft, red velvet lips. Evie couldn't stop smiling into the kiss but the kiss was cut when they heard the crowd cheer and scream. Mal just remembered she was supposed to do a concert. She pulled out of Evie's arms and then saw Lonnie and Jane. Mal had a smile to the ears and hugged them both.

-Mal :"omg, i missed my fav photographer and fav study partner", said Mal while laughing and crying with the girls.

-Lonnie :"we missed you too Mal", said Lonnie after pulling out of the hug.

-Jay :"Mal! I know you're having a cute and lovely moment but we have a concert to finish!", said Jay in his mic.

(No one POV)

Mal turned around to look at Evie, Jane and Lonnie before pulling them with her to the stage. Jane and Lonnie were in front row in front of the stage while Evie was with Mal on the stage. Mal gave Evie a light peck on the lips before going towards the mic and took it.

-Mal :"you remember that guitar you gave me for my 16 birthday?", said Mal to Evie but in the mic so that everyone could hear.

-Evie :"how could i forget", said Evie before taking Mal's hand in hers.

-Mal :"well, the day i was forced to leave you, i wrote a song and i never had the guts to sing it to anyone but now i will", said Mal before taking the acoustic guitar.

(No one POV)

She kiss Evie again before putting the mic on his support and turning around to Jay to give him a beat. She then went to Elsa to tell her what cords and the same with Anna. Mal then told Carlos what to do and went back to her spot.

-Mal :"Comparisons are easily done once you've had a taste of perfection. Like an apple hanging from a tree, I picked the ripest one. I still got the seed. You said move on, where do I go? I guess second best is all I will know.", sang Mal before closing her eyes and continuing.

-Mal :"Cause when I'm with him i am thinking of you, thinking of you. What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night? Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes", sang Mal before opening her eyes and looking in Evie's.

-Mal :"You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter. Like a hard candy with a surprise center. How do I get better? Once I've had the best. You said there's tons of fish in the water so the waters I will test. He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth. Oh-o-oh, He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself.", sang Mal who was so happy and she doesn't even remember the last time she was happy like that.

-Mal :"Cause when I'm with him, I am thinking of you, thinking of you. What you would do if

you were the one who was spending the night? Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes...", sang Mal who was now looking at the audience.

-Mal :"You're the best and yes I do regret? How I could let myself and let you go? Now, now the lesson's learned, I touched it I was burned.

Oh I think you should know."

-Mal :" 'Cause when I'm with him, I am thinking of you, thinking of you.

What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night?

Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes. Oh won't you walk through and bust in the door and take me away. Oh no more mistakes, 'cause in your eyes I'd like to stay... stay.", sang Mal who just finished and got pulled into a kiss by Evie.

(No one POV)

Mal tried not to break the guitar when she let it fell on the stage since her hands were busy with Evie's hips. Mal opened her mouth to take a breath but barely got the time since Evie had already putted her tongue in Mal's mouth. Mal opened her eyes but rolled them back from pleasure. The girls were going to continue but Jay stopped them by coughing in his mic.

-Jay :"uh-uhm, let me remind, again, you that we have a concert to do", said Jay who was clearly impatient.

(No one POV)

Mal and Evie pulled away giggling like love struck teenagers and Evie took Mal's mic.

-Evie :"you remember the guitar rift you played at the beach when we went camping?", said Evie to Mal who just picked up her electric guitar.

(No one POV)

Mal started playing the first few notes of the rift and Evie nodded in agreement to her.

-Evie :"i wrote a song for that rift..d-do you mind if i sing?", said Evie who was unsure of what Mal was going to answer.

-Mal :"why would i mind? Just wait a sec i need to tell the others what to do", said Mal before telling the other band members what to do.

(No one POV)

Mal went back to Evie and started playing the guitar rift. The others followed Mal's lead.

-Evie :"Time, it needs time to win back your love again. I will be there, I will be there. Love, only love can bring back your love someday. I will be there, I will be there", sang Evie who felt like she was lost in Mal's eyes.

(No one POV)

Mal was playing the normal rift when Elsa started a solo. Mal turned around and smiled at her in approval.

-Evie :"I'll fight, babe, I'll fight to win back your love again. I will be there, I will be there. Love, only love

can break down the wall someday. I will be there, I will be there."

(No one POV)

-Evie :"If we'd go again, all the way from the start, I would try to change the things that killed our love. Your mom has built a wall, so strong that I can't get through.

Is there really no chance to start once again? I'm loving you.", sang Evie and made Mal smirk at her.

(No one POV)

Elsa threw another small solo before continuing with the normal rift.

-Evie :"Try, baby try to trust in my love again. I will be there, I will be there. Love, our love just shouldn't be thrown away. I will be there, I will be there."

-Evie :"If we'd go again all the way from the start. I would try to change the things that killed our love. Your mom has built a wall, so strong that I can't get through.

Is there really no chance, to start once again?"

(No one POV)

Mal wanted to laugh when Evie said her mom build a wall since it was almost literally what she did.

-Evie :"If we'd go again, all the way from the start, I would try to change the things that killed our love. Yes, I've hurt your heart, and I know what you've been through. You should give me a chance. This can't be the end. I'm still loving you.

I'm still loving you, I need your love.

I'm still loving you.", sang Evie before Mal started an epic solo.

(No one POV)

Mal was on her knees in front of the crowd, mind-blowing them with her solo.

-Evie :"I'm still loving you. I'm still loving you, I need your love. I'm still loving you", finished Evie before letting Mal finish her solo.

(No one POV)

Once Mal and the band was finished with the song, the crowd cheered, applauded and whistled to them. Mal got up from her knees and took back the mic from Evie's hands after giving her a peck on the lips.

-Mal :"that was amazing, don't you agree?", said Mal who just turned around to talk to the audience.

-*about 300 persons screams* :"YEEAHHH!"

-Mal :"well now it's my turn, to sing you all something but it's for a special someone", said Mal before winking to Evie who started blushing.

(No one POV)

She turned around to look at her band and she told them, "We're doing No one like you". They all nodded to her and smiled because they knew this song was far from innocent. Mal got back to her spot but move a bit the microphone's support so that she could see Evie and started. Evie was kind of scared by the looks that the rest of the gang was giving her but she knew that since it was Mal who was singing then it would be awesome.

-Mal :"Girl, it's been a long time that we've been apart. Much too long for someone who needs love.

I miss you since I've been away. Babe, it wasn't easy to leave you alone. It's getting harder each time that I go. If I had the choice, I would stay.", sang Mal with lust in her eyes and Evie saw it which made her nervous and turned on.

-Mal :"There's no one like you.

I can't wait for the nights with you.

I imagine the things we'll do.

I just want to be loved by you. No one like you. I can't wait for the nights with you. I imagine the things we'll do. I just want to be loved by you", sang Mal who made Evie blush bright at the thought of things that she imagined they would do.

-Mal :"Girl, there are really no words strong enough to describe all my longing for love. I don't want my feelings restrained. Oh, babe, I just need you like never before. Just imagine you'd come through this door. You'd take all my sorrow away.", sang Mal before licking her lips and making Evie shiver from anticipation.

-Mal :"There's no one like you. I can't wait for the nights with you.

I imagine the things we'll do. I just want to be loved by you. No one like you. I can't wait for the nights with you. I imagine the things we'll do. I just want to be loved by you. Whoah."

(No one POV)

Mal slide on her knees towards Evie while starting a solo which made her band mates laugh. Evie couldn't help but blush and giggle while she felt like a teen in love.

-Mal :"No one like you!", sang/screamed Mal before finishing hard the last note and pump her fist in the air.

(No one POV)

Evie pulled Mal back up, only to see that she was gasping for air. Mal made a hand sign to Jay and he threw a water bottle at her. She catch it and it surprised Evie since Mal wasn't even looking at Jay when he threw it. Mal first putted her guitar back on its stand then opened the bottle before drinking half of it and spilling the rest on the top of her head. Evie didn't have the time to back out before Mal started shaking her head, like a dog would do, to remove the water.

-Evie :"you know you're going to pay for this", said Evie who removed the water from her face.

-Mal :"oh i know, i just wanted to tease you", said Mal before going to the mic.

-Mal :"hey guys! I hope you had a great time tonight because we did! But unfortunately the concert is over. Our next concert will come sooner than you think. Bye and thank you all", said Mal before taking her 2 guitars and Evie to go to the trailer to change.

(No one POV)

When they arrived at the trailer, Mal putted her two guitars on their stand and removed her jacket before turning around to ask Evie something.

-Mal :"um, princess? Do you..um d-do you want to go to my apartment tonight? I would cook something", said Mal nervously before looking down at her feet.

-Evie :"you know you're still cute when you're nervous? And yes i would love to go to your apartment, my dragon.", said Evie but whispered the last two words in Mal's ears.

-Mal :"you are still a tease like the last time i saw you", said Mal while pulling Evie closer by gripping her jacket.

-Evie :"there's no one like you", sang Evie after pushing Mal on the makeup chair and straddling her.

-Mal :"I can't wait for the nights with you, I imagine the things we'll do", sang Mal between kisses on Evie's neck which made her moan.

-Elsa :"can you at least wait until you're home?", said Elsa who just got in the trailer with Anna.

(No one POV)

Evie jumped away from Mal's laps but tripped on something. Mal got up and tried to catch her but instead she fell on top of her. Now, Mal was sure that Evie was feeling her boner. She quickly got up and help Evie up.

-Mal :"are you okay, my princess", said Mal who was worried.

-Evie :"wow my dragon is still over protective after the years", said Evie and made the two sisters laugh.

-Mal :"come on, I'm not that bad", said Mal who started pouting like a 5 years old.

-Evie :"oh yeah? Remember that time when Chad grabbed my ass and you pushed him in the trash can before telling him to fuck off", said Evie who was smirking and enjoying teasing Mal.

-Mal :"but-but he deserved it! He was an asshole anyways. I can't even count on my two hands, the number of times he cheated on you. Every time you came to my house to cry in my arms but it was a never ending cycl-mmphhm", said Mal who was cut off by Evie's perfect lips on hers.

-Lonnie :"and this is the only way to shut her up", said Lonnie who just entered with Jane.

-Evie :"oh I'm pretty sure i will find other ways", said Evie before licking her lips.

-Mal :"will you stop being such a tease?! Cause if you don't you won't have your favourite dessert", said Mal blushing but smirking.

-Evie :"and what's that", said Evie who was intrigued.

(No one POV)

Mal leaned in closer to whisper in Evie's ear.

-Mal :"popsicle Mal flavoured"

(No one POV)

Evie stopped smirking and blushed from head to toe before losing her words to make an answer.

-Jane :"and this is how Mal shuts Evie up ?"

 **Hey guys i hope you liked this maaassssive chapter and i don't want you to judge me for my song choices. You're allowed to not like what i listen to but you don't have to be an ass about it.** **Anyways reviews are always welcomed. see ya later. -Magic**


	5. another secret unfold

**Hey guys I'm back! And i would like to shout out again noe_verschelde who did my cover art because she's so talented! Anyways now back to the story. I don't own anything about Disney, descendants or any of the songs i use in my fanfic but i do own my ideas. Hope you like it. Enjoy! -Magic**

 **Ps: thanks for all the favorite/follows and btw Batmannobody, i love your pen name :P**

(No one POV)

They all decided to go back to Mal's apartment to eat pizza (they gave up the idea of cooking since it was way too late) and celebrate their concert and reunion. Only Carlos and Jay stayed behind to help the crew to put stuff back where it belonged. Now the six girls were in Mal's apartment and they were all impressed beside Elsa and Anna who already went there.

-Evie :"wow this place is amazing!", said Evie who was clearly amazed.

-Mal :"I'm actually really proud of it", said Mal before taking all their jackets and putting them in the guest room.

-Mal :"Els'! Can you call the pizza place while i do a mini-tour for my guests?", screamed Mal who was not in the same room as them.

-Elsa :"sure!", screamed back Elsa before taking her phone out and calling the pizza place.

(No one POV)

Mal came back without the jackets and took Evie's hand before telling the others to follow. She showed the kitchen, the bathroom, the guest room and the living room but she kept her room for last. Evie was still holding Mal's hand when she finally opened the door to her bedroom. Jane, Lonnie and Evie were loving it but something caught Evie's attention.

-Evie :"isn't that one of our old photo album?", said Evie who pointed the book that was on Mal's bed.

-Mal :"yes, yesterday i found it in my stuff and i forgot to put it somewhere else", said Mal before sitting on the bed and taking the album in her hands.

-Evie :"yesterday i was watching some old videos of us. You remember that time on Christmas when you sang for me?", said Evie who was now sitting with Mal.

-Mal :"ha! God that was so dorky", said Mal who only just now realized that Evie was still wearing her necklace.

-Mal :"oh my god, I can't believe you still have this!", said Mal before taking the necklace in her hand.

-Evie :"do you still have the bracelet?", said Evie who was hoping she did.

-Mal :"of course i do!", said Mal before pulling out Evie's bracelet from her pocket.

-Jane :"you don't know how much you two look like love sick teenagers", said Jane who found it cute.

(No one POV)

Evie and Mal blushed which made Lonnie, Jane and Anna laugh. The three girls decided to leave the two lovers some privacy. Once the door was closed, Evie took Mal's hands in hers and they looked at each other. After what felt like hours, Mal broke the silence.

-Mal :"you're even more gorgeous than the last time i saw you", said Mal who was caressing Evie's cheek with the back of her hand.

(No one POV)

Evie took her hand and entwined their fingers. Mal smiled then smirked before pulling Evie closer to rest her forehead on hers.

-Evie :"i love you", whispered Evie with her eyes still closed.

-Mal :"i love you too", whispered Mal back but closed the gap between their lips.

(No one POV)

Evie removed her hand from Mal's and instead putted it around Mal's neck. Mal couldn't get enough of the feeling of their lips touching but eventually she needed to pull out to let them breathe. Evie didn't let Mal process what was a happening when she grabbed her and threw her farther away on the bed.

 _ ***THUMP***_

(No one POV)

That was the sound of Mal's head on the bed's headboard which alarmed the other girls. They came bursting in the room to see Mal holding her head and Evie saying sorry.

-Mal :"I don't mind getting rough but that was a bit too much", said Mal who made everyone laugh.

-Evie :"I'm so sorry", said Evie who had her face in her hands from embarrassment.

-Mal :"it's fine, it's not like that one time you threw the baseball bat on my groin and i had to put ice on it for the whole weekend", said Mal who realized that the rest of the gang was there.

-Elsa :"ouch that should've been painful"

-Lonnie :"i was there and she was hurting but she didn't even shed a tear", said Lonnie with pride because she saw the event.

-Jane :"yeah I'm still surprised you didn't cry but you were made though", said Jane before leaving the door way.

-Anna :"food is here so um let's go eat and watch Disney stuff!"

-Mal :"yesss food! I'm so hungry", said Mal before grabbing Evie's hand to get her to come with her.

-Evie :"you haven't changed about that, my dragon still loves food", said Evie before pecking Mal's cheek.

(No one POV)

They all went in the kitchen were Elsa had put the pizza and all took a plate to put their slice on. The group went back to the living room to choose what Disney stuff they were going to watch. Mal stayed in the kitchen to bring back the drinks.

-Mal :"hey girls what do you want to drink?", screamed Mal.

-Elsa, Anna, Jane and Lonnie :"wine!", they said at the same time.

-Mal :"you all want to be fancy? Well i guess I'm the only one drinking beer...Evie what do you want to drink?", said Mal but not screaming this time.

-Evie :"I don't know, surprise me", said Evie who just turned around to look at Mal who was in the kitchen.

-Mal :"ok well i will use my bartender skills", said Mal before getting everything to prepare a drink she invented called The Dragon.

(No one POV)

While Mal was preparing the drink, Elsa started a conversation with Evie.

-Elsa :"she used to be a bartender, she did it for one year until we were making enough money as a band", said Elsa before taking a bite.

-Evie :"really? What other stuff did she do?", said Evie who was happy to learn stuff about Mal.

-Anna :"she was a dancer for 2 years...", said Anna with a low voice because she didn't want Mal to hear.

-Mal :"ANNA I SWEAR I WILL BREAK YOUR BASS ON YOUR FACE IF YOU TELL HER MORE ABOUT THAT JOB", screamed Mal before coming to join them with all their drinks on a plate.

(No one POV)

Everyone took their wine glass beside Evie who was going to take her drink but Mal took it before she could. Mal brought up the glass to her lips to take a sip.

-Mal :"mhm actually better than usual", said Mal before sitting on the couch and Evie joined her.

-Evie :"can i have my drink or you are going to drink it?", said Evie with her hand on the glass.

-Mal :"oh yeah sorry, here you go", said Mal while handing her the drink.

(No one POV)

Evie looked at the almost-black drink and took a sip. The first she tasted was the coke then the rum and a hint of coconut and pineapple. It was good and she was sure that it was one of the best cocktail she ever had. The other 5 girls were watching her reaction.

-Mal :"so you like the dragon? Uh i mean the drink it's called the dragon", said Mal before shutting up by drinking her beer.

-Evie :"i love both but i love you more", said Evie making Mal blush and the others giggle.

-Mal :"oh so you're still corny? Good i love that of you", said Mal while kissing Evie's nose.

(No one POV)

The rest of the late supper was a bit silent since everyone was just super hungry and thirsty. The think that broke the silence was Mal's ringtone. She took her phone to see who it was. Her mother. It was her freaking mother calling her!? Mal got up said to the girls to shut up and answered the phone.

-Maleficent :"MAL FINALLY", screamed Maleficent loud enough that even the girls winced.

-Mal :"hi mother, why are you calling me at this hour?", said Mal trying to not sound too arch.

-Maleficent :"i wanted to tell you that i planned a photoshoot for tomorrow at 2:30 pm so you better be there", said Maleficent with a stern voice.

-Mal :"I don't want to do modelling...i told you at least a million times", said Mal before rubbing the bridge of her nose and letting out a sigh.

-Maleficent :"this time it's different, it's for your band and the pictures are for a music magazine. Now you will stop being a brat and you will do that photoshoot tomorrow, don't forget it or you will have the same punishment as last time", said Maleficent before ending the call.

(No one POV)

Mal groaned and putted her phone back on the coffee table before going in the kitchen to go get a vodka bottle. She didn't even took a glass to drink, she just opened it up and drank a good amount of it. Mal suddenly remembered she wasn't alone. She slowly putted it on the coffee table, sat on the couch on Evie's left and let out a sigh before looking up to her friends.

-Mal :"we have a band photoshoot tomorrow at 2:30 and sorry i-I'm trying to get some bad memories out of my head", said Mal who was looking at the floor.

-Evie :"it's okay Mal but just don't do that again...yo-you remember that time your mother beat you up and you drank? Well I don't know if you remember since you were pretty much drunk as hell but i came to see you that night. Like always i climbed up to your window but once i was in your room I realized you were on the ground with an empty bottle of vodka...i still can't believe that at 16 you were still alive after drinking all that. I-i just can't stand seeing you like that again", said Evie while interlocking their fingers.

-Mal :"I'm sorry, E", said Mal before holding back a sob.

-Elsa :"can we cut the drama for tonight? I mean i think we've had our dose today", said Elsa who just finished her wine.

(No one POV)

Mal and Evie let out a laugh before nodding to Elsa. Mal got up to go get the remote but she couldn't find it.

-Mal :"where did i put this fucking thing", said Mal who was on her knees while looking to the box beside the TV.

(No one POV)

Then something hit Mal...She remembered she had a fight with her mom and the remote got destroyed in the process. She knows that she has a spare one but the question is where.

-Mal :"why does my mom have to be such a bitch even when she's not there?", said Mal before getting up, kicking the box (which startled the girls) and ran her hand in her purple locks.

(No one POV)

Mal tried to calm down but she just couldn't. Her blood started to feel like lava running in her veins. Her head started hurting so bad that she had to put a hand on the wall to keep herself standing up. She remembers that feeling, it happened a few times since she left Evie and she knew what was going to happen next.

-Elsa :"Mal are you okay?", said Elsa who was the only one who knew what could be happening.

-Mal :"ragh no and it's you know what", said Mal in a raspy voice before turning around to look at the girls.

(No one POV)

They all gasped, beside Elsa, when they saw Mal's eyes glowing green. Mal tried to walk to her room but she didn't make it and fell on her knees. She realized that it's too late to try to stop it. The only thing that could control her is in her room or in Elsa's bag. A sudden pain hit her in the back but nothing had hit her, the pain was coming from inside her. She let out a small scream of pain that made Elsa understand that she needed to get the "thing" that was in her bag. Mal started to feel like if she was on fire. She couldn't stand the heat anymore, she ripped her t-shirt with a large groan of pain and relief that it was a less hot than before. Everyone in the room was frozen in fear beside Elsa who was trying to find what she was looking for and Mal who was on the floor panting, sweating and groaning in pain.

-Mal :"ELSA HURRY RAAGHH", screamed Mal because she knew that it was almost past the point of no return.

-Elsa :"IM TRYING TO HURRY!", screamed back Elsa.

(No one POV)

Elsa was trying really hard to find it but it's seemed that it wasn't there. They knew it was too late to help Mal when they all heard her scream loudly with a rough and husky tone. The next thing they saw is that Mal had purple-blackish wings on her back.

-Mal :"fuck well now you see how much of a freak i am even more", said Mal who had gotten up but her back was still facing everyone.

-Elsa :"I'm sorry i think I don't have some anymore, last time was my last one", said Elsa who was now in front of Mal and put a hand on her shoulder.

-Mal :"it's fine...i-i need some air", said Mal before heading to the rooftop/patio.

(No one POV)

Mal was almost outside when someone caught her wrist. She turned her head around to look who it was. It was Evie.

-Mal :"Evie let me go I'm just a freak just let me g-mmph", begged Mal but failed to finish her sentence because of Evie's lips on her own.

(No one POV)

Evie whipped Mal's tears away from Mal's cheeks with her thumbs while still kissing her. The kiss wasn't long but rather fast just to shut up Mal. Mal was the one who broke the kiss.

-Evie :"if you say one more time that you're a freak, i will kick you in the balls with my fucking knee so you better stop now", said Evie who had her forehead against Mal's.

-Mal :"so you're not disturb, disgusted or afraid of me right now?", said Mal who pulled away from Evie to move her wings.

-Evie :"no Mal. I'm actually amazed and i think they look gorgeous. Do you mind if touch them?", asked Evie before Mal shake her head to tell that it didn't bother her.

(No one POV)

Mal's wing were soft but near her back they were more like scales. Dragon scales. Evie couldn't help but smile at the feeling of her hands on her dragon's wings. The rest of the gang approach to touch them too.

-Jane :"this wasn't the first time it happened, isn't it?", said Jane who was curious.

-Mal :"it's only the third time that i fully transform. Normally, I, or Elsa, managed to inject me something that stops the effects.", said Mal before opening the glass doors to go outside with the gang.

-Lonnie :"is it that painful each time?", asked Lonnie.

-Mal :"it depends on what triggered the transformation", said Mal while moving her wings a bit.

-Anna :"I can't believe you and Elsa kept that from me", said Anna before elbowing her sister.

-Elsa :"I'm sorry but i made Mal a promise", explained Elsa before rubbing her sore rib from Anna's attack.

-Evie :"did you ever tried them?", said Evie who was directly in front of Mal and was playing with one of Mal's purple lock.

-Mal :"i did and it's pretty awesome to feel free with the wind in your hair", said Mal while backing up to the edge of the building.

-Evie :"M, what are you doing?", asked Evie who started to go closer.

-Mal :"i love you", said Mal before letting herself fall off of the building.

-Evie :"MAAL!"

(No one POV)

Mal was going towards the ground really fast and Evie didn't want to see her crash on the floor so she turned around and looked away. She was about to cry when suddenly they all heard Mal scream of joy and past by them. Mal landed just in the middle of them with a hot dog in her hand and a bouquet of blue orchids. The girls started laughing when they saw that Mal had a hot dog.

-Mal :"what? I was still hungry. E, will forgive me for jumping off? i got you these to express how sorry i am", said Mal before giving Evie the flowers.

-Evie :"I'm still mad at you for almost giving me a heart attack but the flowers are beautiful", said Evie before kissing Mal's cheek since her mouth was occupied with the hot dog.

(No one POV)

The girls all went back inside and in the living room but Mal. She went in room to get herself another t-shirt and remove her wings which was hard but possible if she was concentrated enough. Once she was back, they were all talking about childhood memories for a while until Anna proposed something to do.

-Anna :"wanna play truth or dare? Even though it's childish and you probably won't want to..maybe I should just shut up sometim-", rambled Anna before Elsa put a finger on her lips to shut her up.

-Elsa :"you're rambling again and let them answer for themselves before rambling whatever answers comes to your mind", said Elsa before kissing Anna's cheek.

-Jane :"are you a couple?"

(No one POV)

The sisters were caught off guard by the question and they palled. Mal saved them from even more embarrassment or actually embarrassed them even more.

-Mal :"they're sisters but with the sounds they made last night in my guest room...i would reconsider it", said Mal with a smirk before getting hit by a pillow from Elsa.

-Elsa :"for my defence i was trying to sleep but apparently feisty, here didn't have the same idea", said Elsa, blushing, before poking Anna's side.

-Anna :"I didn't hear you complaining when i was between your legs", shot back Anna and made Elsa turn around to look at her.

-Elsa :"I don't know if i should slap you for saying that or kiss you", glared Elsa with an arch eyebrow.

-Anna :"oh I wouldn't mind both-"

-Elsa :"let's play that game of truth or dare, shall we?", said a blushing Elsa who tried to change the subject.

-Evie :"let's just hope that this one doesn't end up like the last one with Mal leaving for 5 years", said Evie with a sad voice before curling up even more in Mal's lap.

-Mal :"this time it's different, I'm 21 and I won't let my mom take me away from you. That's a promise", said Mal looking in Evie's eyes before kissing her forehead.

-Jane :"didn't we said that we would cut the drama for tonight?", reminded Jane following with the five other girls nodding.

-Mal :"so who wants to go first?", asked Mal.

 **Hey guys hope you liked this chapter! This one was huge since I took more time between the updates but I'll try to keep them more than 1800 words each time. Tell me if you think i should continue and is i should put magic in it again. Reviews are always welcomed! See ya later. -Magic**


	6. Dare or Dare?

**Hey guys I'm back! Another thing came up in my life but I'm fine for now…also finals are already starting so I will just update on weekend until the school year ends. Back to the story! So the drama is over but not for too long...muahahah kidding! Or am i..? Anyways they will have some cute time for a bit more before something wrong happens. I don't own anything about descendants and the song Pony by Ginuwine but i own my ideas. Hope you like it. Enjoy! -Magic**

 **PS: if you haven't watched Magic Mike or Magic Mike XXL, it will be harder to understand some reference i do to those two movies.**

 **Review answers:**

 **-StormShadows :"thank you so much! i am not the best writer around but I appreciate the compliment :)**

(No one POV)

After a few truths and dares, it was Anna's turn again. She knew exactly what to do if Mal picked dare which was very likely to happen.

-Anna :"Mal, truth or dare?", said Anna who couldn't stop smiling at her plan.

-Mal :"dare", said Mal after finishing her second beer.

(Anna POV)

Let's do this! She's going to murder my ass after this but it will be so worth it.

-Anna :"i want you to do your signature dance to Evie in front of us", said Anna like it was nothing.

(No one POV)

Mal, who had started to drink another beer, choked and started coughing. Elsa was mouth to the ground, she couldn't believe her little sister asked that. Evie, Jane and Lonnie however, didn't know what was so shocking about dancing. Evie rubbed circles in Mal's back to help the coughing.

-Mal :"are fucking serious?!", said Mal who finally stopped coughing.

-Anna :"it's that or you kiss Jay for a whole minute", said Anna who was having so much fun.

-Mal :"fine! Ugh I'll do it! But give me a sec to get my old stuff and no laughing because i will get my wings and fly to drop you on the top of the statue of liberty", threatened Mal rather seriously.

-Anna :"deal, now hurry up", said Anna before Mal went into her room.

-Elsa :"are crazy? You really asked Mal to do that?", said Elsa who was surprised that Mal actually accepted the dare.

-Anna :"it's not the first time we will see her do that but for her 2 friends and her girlfriend, this is going to be a shock", said Anna before bursting into giggles.

-Elsa :"you are so evil and it's kinda cute", whispered Elsa in Anna and made her blush.

-Evie :"what do you mean by it's going to be a shock?"

(No one POV)

Before anyone could answer to Evie, Mal was back in the living room. Mal didn't even start and Evie was already impressed and Mal wasn't even dancing yet. Mal's outfit was a pair of black sweat pants, a purple hoodie with a green tank top and a dark purple cap. Mal cracked her neck and her knuckles before turning to look at Anna.

-Mal :"you are going to pay so hard for that", glared Mal to scare Anna which worked...for barely a second before she started laughing again.

-Anna :"are you going to start today or not?", said Anna who was still on Elsa's laps.

-Mal :"fine, fine just start the music when i tell you", said Mal who was still ashamed that she had to dance in front of Evie, Lonnie and Jane.

(no one POV)

Mal turned her back to the girls (Evie, Lonnie and Jane since they were on the bigger couch while Elsa and Anna were on the smaller one) and nodded to Anna. Anna started the song while giggling. Mal didn't move and at first Evie thought that she was going to back out but it's when the singer started that Mal moved.

 _"I'm just a bachelor. I'm looking for a partner. Someone who knows how to ride without even falling off. Gotta be compatible. Takes me to my limits. Girl when I break you off,_

 _I promise that you won't want to get off."_

(No one POV)

The only thing that was shocking was the song...until Mal finally turned around, dropped to her knees and humped the floor while going forward and then backwards.

 _"If you're horny, let's do it. Ride it, my pony. My saddle's waiting. Come and jump on it. If you're horny, let's do it. Ride it, my pony. My saddle's waiting. Come and jump on it"_

(No one POV)

Mal got back to her knees and slowly/teasingly removed her hoodie; throwing it somewhere in the room and sliding on one knee then the other until she was in front of Evie.

 _"Sitting here flossing. Peeping your steelo. Just once if I have the chance. The things I will do to you. You and your body. Every single portion. Send chills up and down your spine. Juices flowing down your thigh"_

(Evie POV)

That last line is so true...god can she get any sexier?

(No one POV)

Mal suddenly ripped her top, leaving her only in a bra on her torso for the second time this night, and threw it (probably near her hoodie) before running her hand on her abs and bucking her hips towards Evie's face.

(Evie POV)

That answers my question! Fuck i might just cum by watching her.

 _"If you're horny, let's do it. Ride it, my pony. My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it._

 _If you're horny, let's do it. Ride it, my pony. My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it."_

(No one POV)

Mal hopped on Evie's laps and put her knees on each side of Evie's waist. She started humping Evie and arched her back. Evie slipped a twenty dollars bill and Mal's bra. Mal laughed at that but tried to stay focus on finishing this.

 _"If we're gonna get nasty, baby. First we'll show and tell, 'till I reach your ponytail. Lurk all over and through you baby. Until I reach your stream. You'll be on my jockey team"_

(No one POV)

Mal got off of Evie, which made Evie whine at the loss of contact, and took a step back before ripping off her pants. Tight purple short boxers. That's the only thing Evie's mind was focused on, beside Mal's dance.

 _"If you're horny, let's do it. Ride it, my pony. My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it. If you're horny, let's do it. Ride it, my pony. My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it"_

(No one POV)

Mal made a few last dance moves before doing a backflip and landing into a grind. The song stopped and Mal got up panting a bit.

-Mal :"fuck I didn't even know i was still able to do that", said Mal while stretching a bit before looking up to look at everyone's reaction.

(No one POV)

Anna and Elsa were impressed but not shocked like Lonnie and Jane. They looked like they just saw porn for the first time. Evie was blushing and shivered in arousal when Mal looked at her after her performance.

-Evie :"i-um so now i have my personal stripper?", asked Evie with a shaky but yet sensual voice.

-Mal :"of course but I ain't doing that again without doing better stretches. I think I twisted something...", said Mal before moving her back and her spine made a huge cracking sound.

-Mal :"ahh much better", said Mal before grabbing her hoodie and going to Evie.

-Mal :"if you want me to dance for you again, you just need to ask", said Mal with a wink before pecking Evie's lips and going to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

-Jane :"that was...something"

-Lonnie :"i need to black that out of my mind", said Lonnie before rubbing her temples

-Mal :"it's not like you saw me and Evie having sex or the two giggling sisters eating each other out over there", said Mal who just came back.

-Anna :"so Mal it's your turn!", exclaimed Anna, who was blushing so hard that her freckles were hidden, to change the subject.

-Mal :"Anna dare or dare?", said Mal with an evil smirk.

-Anna :"oh come on that's not fair!", whined Anna before pouting.

-Elsa :"you sound just like when you were five and by the way, you picked truth all night so Mal's question is fair", said Elsa before kissing Anna's pouting lips.

-Anna :"i hate when you're right. Fine..dare", sighed Anna.

-Mal :"i dare you to lick Elsa's pussy in front of us", said Mal in the most serious voice she ever used.

(No one POV)

Everyone's mouth went straight to the floor. The two sisters were blushing and Anna couldn't believe what she just heard.

-Mal :"oh my god hahaha! The look on your faces, hahaha! I was kidding down worry you can lick her when you're out of here", said Mal who was still laughing.

-Anna :"what's the real dare then?", said Anna who was curious.

-Mal :"i dare you to kiss someone in the room, beside Elsa and not Evie because she's mine, for a whole minute", said Mal before taking back her beer to drink it.

(No one POV)

Evie blushed at Mal's possessiveness and kissed the shell of her ear.

-Evie :"it's so hot when you're possessive", whispered Evie in Mal's ear before Mal turned around to look at Evie.

-Mal :"wait until we're in bed, that will be hot", said Mal before kissing Evie and turning back around to look at Anna.

-Mal :"so did you make your choice?", asked Mal before taking the last sip of her beer.

-Anna :"yes i did...", said Anna, shyly, before getting up from Elsa.

(No one POV)

Anna slowly made her way in front of Mal and bend over a bit to have a better angle to kiss her. Mal wasn't that shocked that Anna picked her since Lonnie and Jane were always complete strangers to her. Anna's lips were soft but not soft as Evie's. She tasted like chocolate and the kiss was kind of good but not Evie good. After the minute finally passed, Evie pushed Anna away and climbed on Mal's lap before pulling their lips in a mind-buzzing kiss. Mal groaned when Evie jerked her covered pussy against Mal covered erection. Evie took the opportunity to plunge her tongue in Mal's mouth. Evie wrapped her legs around Mal's waist while Mal wrapped her arms around Evie's back before lifting both of them off the couch. The girls pulled out panting with lust in their eyes…before the mood was broken by Jane.

-Jane :"can you at least wait until we are out of the room? We didn't want to see Mal junior when he's up", said Jane before pointing the bulge in Mal's boxers.

-Mal :"you already gave it a name? damn well let's say that the mood has been broken…I think I'm gonna take a shower and go to sleep, care to join me princess", said Mal who turned her head back to Evie who was still in her arms.

-Evie :"of course, my dragon! Bye girls see you tomorrow", said Evie who was being moved to Mal's room.

(No one POV)

The girls all went out of the apartment and the couple went in Mal's shower before going to sleep.

 **Hey guys hoped you liked it and I promise the smut will cum soon! (haha get it? Ok I will shut up now) Review if i should continue and thanks to everyone who is reading this.**

 **-Magic**


	7. a family visit

**Hey guys i'm back! I know i made you wait for like almost more than 2 months but my dad forced me to stop to write until the finals were over so now that school is over for two months' i can do a bunch of chapters for you! Also I'm pretty much in a good mood (thanks to my gf that i adore) so you'll probably have more than one chapter today. I don't own anything about descendants but i do own my ideas. Hope you like it. Enjoy! -magic**

 **StormShadows: I'm really sorry that i made you wait so long but i had no choice because of my dad. I hope you still read this fic because i love reading your reviews :)**

(No one POV)

Evie was slowly waking up and was about to cuddle closer against Mal but there was no one with her in bed. She opened her eyes to look at the time. 10:32. Suddenly she heard someone singing and that someone was Mal.

-Mal :"a million thoughts in my head, should i let my heart keep listening. 'Cause up till now i've walked the line, nothing lost but something missing", sang Mal who was probably in the kitchen.

(No one POV)

Evie smiled at Mal's angelic voice and decided to finally get up. She was about to put on her sweat pants but gave up the idea to just stay in a t-shirt and underwear. When she got in the kitchen, she saw Mal only in boxers and t-shirt, cooking blueberry pancakes. Mal had her earphones, which made it easier for Evie to sneak behind her and wrap her arms around her waist. Mal smiled and removed her earphones.

-Mal :"hey princess, slept well?", asked Mal who was finishing cooking the last pancake.

-Evie :"yes but the bed was getting cold without you, dragon", said Evie before pouting with her head on Mal's shoulder.

(No one POV)

Mal putted the perfectly golden pancake with the others and turned around to face Evie who still had her arms around her waist.

-Mal :"well i better get you warm before you catch a cold", said Mal before winking to Evie and licking her lips.

-Evie :"why don't you get closer, hot stuff?", said Evie before pulling Mal closer by grabbing her legend of zelda t-shirt.

(No one POV)

Mal pushed back Evie until her back touched the counter and placed her hands on each sides of Evie. Evie wrapped her arms around Mal's neck and pulled her into a searing kiss. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other's body. Mal grabbed Evie's waist and rubbed her thumbs on her hipbone while Evie wrapped a leg around Mal's waist. Evie opened her mouth to let out a moan when Mal's hand found it's way on her ass. Mal was about to deepen the kiss but a click of a key in a door lock made them whip their head around to look at who it was.

\- :"Aunt Mal? Ar-oh my god!", said the purple haired punk teen when she saw Mal and Evie's position.

-Evie :"aunt Mal?! you're an Aunt? Wait you have a sister?", asked Evie who was confused.

-Mal :"hey princess calm down with the questions. I will explain in a second", said Mal before hugging the teen.

-Mal :"how are you doing Maléa? I'm happy to see you, it's been a while", said Mal before pulling back from the hug.

-Maléa :"yeah i could feel that you were _happy_ to see me", said the teen while pointing Mal's bulge in her boxers.

(No one POV)

Mal blushed and Evie started laughing. Evie's laughs were so cute that Mal couldn't help but smile while hitting her shoulder for her to stop.

-Mal :"hey! Stop laughing because you know it's your fault that I'm _happy_ ", said Mal with a pouty lip.

-Evie :"you are so cute, it's the same face you did when we were kids and i had stolen your favourite pencil", said Evie before kissing Mal's cheek.

-Mal :"i may be cute but you are gorgeous, princess", said Mal before getting out of her trance when Maléa cough.

-Maléa :"you are both hot together but can you at least wait when I'm not here? And is that Evie? The girl you always talk about?", asked Maléa who was clearly interested into knowing everything about Evie.

-Evie :"yes i am", said Evie blushing when the teen told her Mal talked about her.

-Mal :"Maléa can you go wait for us on the couch? We'll go put on a bit more clothes..um hehe", said Mal before grabbing Evie's wrist and pulling her to the room.

 _(3 minutes later...)_

(No one POV)

The two lovers came back into the living room to join Mal's niece. Mal and Evie sat down on the sofa while Maléa was on the smaller couch.

-Mal :"so first Léa how did you find a key to my new apartment?"

-Maléa :"oh i just broke in, you taught me too much when i was young", said Maléa before getting a pin out of her pocket.

-Evie :"you showed her how to lock pick?! Can't wait to see what our children are going to learn", said Evie with an annoyed tone.

-Mal :"I won't teach that to our-wait you want kids with me?", said Mal who was getting excited.

-Evie :"of course i want to but not now since we are only 21, let's talk about this later okay dragon?", said Evie before pecking Mal's cheek.

-Maléa :"your kids would be so cute, imagine mini Mal's and mini Evie's running around", said Mal's niece, making the couple blush.

-Evie :"so explain how you are an aunt"

-Mal :"well, i have a step-sister apparently who is named Maggie. She's older than me and Maléa is her daughter. I won't get in full details of why i have a step-sister since I don't know much either."

-Evie :"oh ok. Well it's nice to meet you Léa and I'm pretty sure Mal told you a lot about me already.", said Evie to the teen.

-Maléa :"it's nice to finally put a face on all the descriptions aunt M gave me.", said Maléa before getting up.

-Mal :"already leaving? Your girlfriend is in bed missing you?", teased Mal.

-Maléa :"i-we..ugh fine. Yes, I am going to see Ashley and I'm leaving already because I need to go buy dinner and a gift for our 6 months' anniversary.", said the blushing teen.

-Evie :"you have the cuteness and dorkiness of your aunt, that's for sure.", said Evie before kissing Mal's cheek.

(No one POV)

Mal got up to do her usual amazing hand shake with her niece and close the door after she was out.

-Mal :"hey it's already 12:05. I need to get ready to go to the photoshoot.", said Mal before letting herself fall on the bed with a groan.

-Evie :"I know that you don't want to go but I know one thing that could make it better.", said Evie with a smile.

-Mal :"and what would that be?", asked Mal who was curious to hear Evie's proposition.

-Evie :"I could go to that photoshoot with you"

 **Hey guys! I'm sooo freaking happy to be writing again! Leave a review and let me know what you think and if I have more than 4 reviews I will update tomorrow ;) anyways I love you guys and thank you for all the support you give me. See ya later! -Magic**


	8. awesome shots

**Hey guys I'm back and it think i will start to update every weekend unless i'm gone camping or something. (Side note: a huge storm made me loose power so I couldn't update :/ at least now it's back :D ) So yeah I'm really happy that you guys are still with me and that there's new readers too :) btw there's some CSI: Miami reference bc I just love that freaking show so much xD I don't own anything about descendants or anything about Disney but i do own my ideas. I hope you like it. Enjoy! -Magic**

(No one POV)

After a while of arguing if Evie was going to come to the photoshoot, the girls were now in the elevator to the place were it was held. Mal was stressing out because she didn't want her mom to be there and scream at Evie. Evie saw that Mal was freaking out. She gave her hand a squeeze and kissed Mal's cheek.

-Evie :"calm down M. She will not pull us apart. Beside, we are adults so we decided what we do with our life.", said Evie with a smile.

-Mal :"thanks babe. I'm really freaking out but you are right. Everything will be fine.", said Mal before the elevator's door opened.

(No one POV)

When they walked to the set, they saw that Elsa and Anna were already there but not the boys. The photographer looked like she was freaking out. The photographer was a short brunette with a chameleon on her shoulder. Mal and Evie announced themselves.

-Mal :"hey Punz! I didn't know you were our photographer today. Is everything okay?", asked the band leader.

-Rapunzel :"hey M, no I'm freaking out because my designer slash stylist is sick and I don't have a replacement", said the brunette in a panicked tone.

-Evie :"i could replace her. I have my diploma in design.", said Evie with a hand on the photographer's shoulder.

-Rapunzel :"oh my god! You would do that?! Mal your girlfriend is the best", said Rapunzel with a huge smile.

-Mal :"oh i know that already", said Mal with a smirk towards Evie.

(No one POV)

Evie blushed and wrapped her arms around Mal's neck before kissing her quickly.

-Evie :"you are quite something too. A handsome and talented dragon for sure", said Evie with her forehead against Mal's.

-Mal :"i love you so much princess", said Mal before someone took a picture.

(No one POV)

Rapunzel was smiling with her camera in her hands while Elsa and Anna were with their phones in hand.

-Elsa :"come on that was just too cute to not take a picture", said Elsa with a wink.

(No one POV)

Mal grabbed Evie by under her thighs and lifted her. Evie laughed and wrapped her legs around Mal's waist.

-Mal :"heard that? We are cute apparently", said Mal with a smile.

-Evie :"kiss me already you",said Evie before putting a hand behind Mal's head to pull her into a kiss.

(No one POV)

Mal felt like she was flying..of course she knew what it felt like to fly and kissing Evie was giving her the same adrenaline rush. They heard another sound of a picture being taken and they smiled in their kiss. Mal started thinking about all the pictures she had taken of Evie and her when they were kids and teens. She actually started crying the kiss. Evie felt Mal's tears fall on her. They pulled out and Mal put Evie back down.

-Evie :"baby why are you crying?", said Evie in a concerned tone.

-Mal :"sorry it's just that it reminded me of all the pictures we took when we were younger and all the years we were apart", said Mal before whipping her tears away.

-Evie :"aw Mal. And after you call me the corny one?", said Evie with tears of her own.

-Mal :"haha sorry come here", said Mal before hugging Evie.

-Anna :"really you guys we need to do a photoshoot for just you two because you are too cute", said Anna with a smile.

-Mal :"thank you girls and um where the heck are the guys? They're like 20 minutes late", said Mal before looking around with her arms still on Evie's waist.

-Elsa :"i texted them and they said they were finishing to walk dude. I told them to hurry and bring dude. They should be there soon", said Elsa before putting her phone in her pocket.

-Mal :"okay thanks and we should get started with the costume and makeup since it takes more time for us than them", said Mal before kissing Evie's nose.

-Rapunzel :"well i'll leave you in Evie's hands while I finish the camera prep", said Rapunzel before leaving the girls to Evie.

-Evie :"okay let's go see what we have here", said Evie was looking through the costumes on the racks while Mal was kissing her neck.

-Mal :"i want you to be my only designer and stylist because you are the best", said Mal before Evie looked at her.

-Evie :"i will but now go sit and stop distracting me", said Evie before pointing the chair to Mal.

-Mal :"fine I'll leave the artist to her passion. I love you", said Mal with a last kiss.

-Evie :"i love you too. Now pshh. Go sit down", said Evie before continuing her searching.

(No one POV)

Mal went to sit on one of the makeup chairs and decided to talk with Elsa and Anna.

-Mal :"i still can't believe she's back in my life. I feel like the luckiest person alive", said Mal with a smile while looking at her girlfriend.

-Elsa :"you two look like you are made for each other. You really are cute", said Elsa before taking a sip of her coffee.

-Anna :"it's true. I mean the way you two look at each other is so intense. Your looks are full of love", said Anna with a smile.

-Mal :"thanks girls. And you, how are you two love birds doing?", said Mal with a smirk.

-Anna :"uh eh really great", said Anna who was blushing.

-Elsa :"it may seem not normal and a taboo for everyone but i think i will never find someone as amazing as her", said Elsa with a smile.

-Mal :"and after you say that me and Evie are cute and corny. Damn you two are worst than us haha", said Mal before laughing until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

-Evie :"hey i have everything so who want to start?", said Evie before putting a pile of costumes at each different desk.

-Anna :"can i? Unless Mal wants to go first or you want her to go first or even Els-"

-Elsa :"babe you're rambling again. Relax you can go first", said Elsa with a smile before kissing Anna's blushing cheek.

-Evie :"okay so I'll start with you then", said Evie before looking through the makeup to see what would be best.

(No one POV)

Evie choose a black eye shadow, black eyeliner, a green lipstick, two emeralds earrings, a necklace with the band's logo and a black nose piercing for Anna. She braided Anna's hair in her usual two braids and was proud of her final job.

-Evie :"well? Do you like?", asked Evie and smiled when Anna looked at herself with her mouth wide open.

-Anna :"oh my god you are the best stylist we ever met! We need you to do it every time! Damn", said Anna who was pleased of the result.

-Evie :"thanks sweetie. Now who wants to be next?", said Evie who was now turned to the other girls.

-Elsa :"i'll go! If you don't mind Mal", asked Elsa.

-Mal :"you can go snow queen", said Mal with a smile before drinking her coffee.

-Evie :"sweet let's get started", said Evie before looking at what to take for Elsa.

(No one POV)

Evie choose a black eye shadow with a light blue one, black eyeliner, two quarts' earrings that looked like icicles, a blue lipstick, a silver eyebrow piercing and the usual band necklace. She then undone Elsa's bun to do a single braid. Evie placed Elsa's front bangs and then let her see the result.

-Elsa :"damn you are really amazing! We are going to look amazing for the photoshoot", said Elsa who was amazed.

-Evie :"haha thanks. Now it's your turn babe", said Evie before kissing Mal's cheek.

-Mal :"E? Can i ask you something?", said Mal while Evie was about to start getting all the stuff she needed.

-Evie :"yes?", said Evie with a smile.

-Mal :"do you want to do the photoshoot with us? I don't care if my mom sees you. I just want you to be a part of our group as much as you are a part of my life", said Mal with a smile.

-Evie :"aw Mal of course i want to join your amazing group. Now let's do you. That sounded wrong, oops oh well I'll do you in that way later", said Evie a wink.

(no one POV)

Mal grabbed Evie's ass and bit her lips.

-Mal :"such a damn tease and you know i love it", said Mal before moving her hand to Evie's waist.

-Evie :"mhm stop with the distractions. I'm trying to choose what to put on your face", said Evie before moving Mal's hand away from her body.

(No one POV)

Elsa and Anna were laughing at Mal's pout while Evie started to get to work. The stylist took a pair of black dragon wings earrings, a green lip piercing, a green eyebrow piercing, the same necklace as the other girls, dark purple lipstick, black eyeshadow and black eyeliner. When Evie moved out of the way for Mal to look, Mal was shocked.

-Mal :"i look.."

-Evie :"say it", said Evie with her hands on Mal's shoulders.

-Mal :"not hideous", said Mal with a smile.

-Evie :"not even close", said Evie before kissing Mal's cheek.

-Jay :"Girls! The king has arrived!", said Jay in a joyful tone.

(No one POV)

The girls turned around to look at Jay, Carlos and Dude who just arrived an hour late. Dude started to run to Mal and jumped on her lap.

-Mal :"Dude, missed me uh? Hey meet Evie", said Mal before picking Dude in her arms and showing him to Evie.

-Evie :"hello handsome", said Evie while scratching Dude behind his ears.

-Evie :"i have something for you little bud", said Evie before putting a black and red bowtie on Dude's neck.

-Carlos :"look at Dude. Getting all the girls to himself", said Carlos jokingly.

(No one POV)

Mal put Dude down to let him go back to Carlos.

-Mal :"you guys are more than an hour late! Now sit your asses down and let Evie get you ready", said Mal before finishing her now cold coffee.

-Jay :"Evie is our stylist? Cool! Judging by the looks that you three have, we will look awesome too", said Jay before sitting down.

(No one POV)

The guys were easier to get ready. A few piercings, black eyeliner, black lipstick and the usual band necklace. Evie did a Mohawk to Carlos' hair and let Jay with his usual hairstyle.

-Evie :"okay everyone can you all change in your first outfit while i get ready?", asked Evie who just finished with Carlos' hair.

-Mal :"of course! Guys let's go change", said Mal who stayed with Evie.

-Evie :"aren't you going to change?", said Evie while putting on her eyeliner.

-Mal :"nah I'm gonna wait for you and beside it's amazing to see you do something you love", said Mal before sitting on the chair that was at Evie's right.

-Evie :"i feel the same way of you when you sing. It's beautiful how your eyes light up when you are on the stage.", said Evie while doing her eyeshadow.

-Mal :"thank you princess. I'll stop distracting you now", said Mal before leaning back in her chair to continue to look at Evie do her art.

(no one POV)

After a few minutes Evie was over and took Mal's hand to bring with her go change. They both grab their first outfit and went into one of the rooms. Evie slowly removed Mal's t-shirt and then scratch her nails on Mal's abs. Mal let out a groan and grab Evie's hand.

-Mal :"don't start something we can't finish for now", said Mal with a smirk.

-Evie :"not my fault if you are hard to resist but yeah I understand what you're saying. Let's get ready before they think we are having sex in here", said Evie before removing her blouse.

(No one POV)

Mal put on a purple tank top with the band's name written in black on it, dark green ripped leather pants, a green bandana around her neck, a black leather sleeveless jacket, dark purple military boots and a few spiked bracelets before putting on her black gloves. Meanwhile, Evie put a dark blue leather skirt, a blue and white crop top with the band's logo on it, blue leather gloves and few rings and bracelets. They took each other's hand before getting out to go join the others. Jay was only wearing his leather jacket to show off his abs, red/orange leather pants, the usual gloves and his trade mark beanie. Carlos was wearing white shorts (like always) with a fury tail on his belt, a black t-shirt with the band's name in white, red gloves and a red and white sleeveless jacket. Elsa was rocking a pair of light blue jeans, a simple white t-shirt with their band's logo, blue vans and a pair of (almost white) blue gloves. Anna on her side was wearing a black skirt, a green t-shirt also with the logo on it in white, green leather gloves and a pair of green converse.

-Mal :"so you guys are all ready? And really Jay, no t-shirt?", said Mal before rolling her eyes.

-Jay :"what? I'm allowed to show off a bit since I can't show off on stage like you when you run around and slide on your knees", said Jay mockingly.

-Mal :"hey! I only did that because i had someone to show off to", said Mal with a smirk.

-Evie :"stop arguing like two teens and let's start this photoshoot", said Evie who couldn't help but laugh at their immaturity.

-Rapunzel :"okay guys! So Jay and Carlos go on the left side, Elsa and Anna on the right, finally Mal and Evie in the middle. You can pose pretty much how you want so feel free to let loose", said the artist before snapping a first picture.

-Rapunzel :"awesome! Now just the girls", said Rapunzel while the boys moved out of the pic.

-Rapunzel :"perfect now just the boys and you girls go change for a second outfit while i take more pics of the guys and Dude", said Rapunzel before they girls left.

(No one POV)

Everyone's second outfit included their usual leather jacket with their own logos. Mal with a dragon, Elsa with a white wolf, Anna with a fox, Jay with a snake, Carlos with bones and Evie with a broken crown. Mal was also wearing a purple t-shirt with green flames on it, purple leather pants, the same boots, the same gloves and she also kept the green bandana but added a purple cap with the band's logo that she was wearing backwards. Evie had another skirt, fishnet stockings, a blue and white t-shirt with "fairest" written on it, like Mal she kept her gloves but she added another necklace. Elsa changed her white t-shirt for a white crop top, added a light blue leather tie and took a black skirt with fake ice on it. Anna changed her skirt for a pair of green leather short shorts and a black t-shirt with the name of the band. Jay only changed his pants to blue ripped leather pants. Carlos change his white shorts for red ones. They all got back to the set and when Mal was going to go in front, Evie pulled her and added a pair of black Aviator Ray-Ben on Mal's face.

-Evie :"wow you look hot with sunglasses", said Evie who was blushing because Mal was smirking at her.

-Mal :"i should wear them all the time then. In the shower, when we have se-ouch haha kidding", said Mal who just got a punch on the shoulder by Evie.

-Evie :"jerk but a hot corny funny jerk", said Evie while biting her lip.

-Mal :"i hate that I can't kiss you because of all that makeup", said Mal before taking Evie's hands in hers.

-Jay :"urm girls? Stop eye fucking each other and let's finish this photoshoot", said Jay with a smirk.

-Mal :"says the one who was more than an hour late because he was fucking Carlos", said Mal while lowering her glasses on her nose to look directly at the boys.

-Carlos :"w-what? H-how? You?", said Carlos who was blushing bright red.

-Mal :"i have a good gaydar and by the way we are all gay in this band because I choose everyone. I choose you gays because you were the only ones who didn't judge me for being gay and having a dick", said Mal before lowering her head when she remembered how many hurt her because of that.

-Evie :"Mal, baby. Look at me", said Evie before putting a finger under Mal's chin and removed the glasses from Mal's face.

-Evie :"don't think about the past okay? Think about the present and the future. I love you and stop thinking about it", said Evie before pulling Mal in a hug.

(No one POV)

The others all looked at each other and they all nodded before joining in the hug. Mal started laughing and they soon joined her.

-Mal :"i love you guys thank you so much for being there for me", said Mal when they slowly broke the hug.

-Anna :"we love you too M. Now let's finish the shoot and let's stop being all emotional every time we see each other.", said Anna with a small laugh.

-Mal :"well guys. Let's finish that shoot", said Mal before putting her glasses back on.

-Carlos :"omg haha you totally looked like Horatio Caine from CSI: Miami", said Carlos before they all started laughing.

-Mal :"well i guess that makes you Ryan Wolfe, Jay is Delko, Elsa is Boavista, Anna is Alex and Evie is Caleigh because she is beautiful but deadly", said Mal with a smirk.

-Evie :"mhm you bet i am. I can actually shoot guns so you better watch your back", said Evie before making a fake gun with her hands.

-Mal :"i have wings so I don't know who is more deadly", said Mal with a laugh.

-Jay and Carlos :"YOU HAVE WINGS?", the boys screamed.

-Mal :"oops yeah i forgot you weren't there last night.", said Mal before removing her jacket and her t-shirt.

(No one POV)

Mal started to concentrate on her magic. It was harder but suddenly she started to feel to pain of her wings coming out. It was less painful then the last time but still it hurt. Mal let out a short scream and her wings fully appeared and her eyes were glowing green.

-Mal :"wow it was easier than it thought it would be", said Mal while moving her wings a bit.

-Jay :"omg that's so fucking badass! It's just like your mom when she was younger", said Jay who was freaking out at how amazing it looks.

-Carlos :"we need to take a shot with this!", said Carlos in excitement.

-Mal :"okay but only one and i need to find a way to put a t-shirt on me because I'm only in my bra", said Mal who was going to find something but Evie grabbed her wrist.

-Evie :"why would you want to hide your amazing abs?", said Evie before dragging her nails on Mal's toned abs.

(No one POV)

Mal groaned and grabbed Evie's wrist.

-Mal :"like i said earlier, don't start something we can't finish for now", said Mal before taking a breathe to calm her libido.

-Evie :"fine but honestly you look good like that and you should keep your wings on your next concert", said Evie before leading everyone to the set.

(No one POV)

Mal got in front, Elsa and Anna on her right, Jay and Carlos on her left and Evie at her side. Rapunzel took a shot like that and then told Mal that she could remove her wings. Mal went back to remove them and put back her t-shirt and jacket.

-Rapunzel :"okay Mal come here so we can take some solo shots", said the young artist.

-Rapunzel :"let's take a shot with your guitar", said Rapunzel and gave Mal time to get it.

(No one POV)

Mal took her guitar and actually started to play while Rapunzel took pictures. She then did some typical rock star pose like the knees slide. On her last pic she took off her glasses and looked directly at the camera with a smirk. Then it was the other band members time to do their solo shots.

(25 minutes later...)

(No one POV)

The rest of the band had finish their solo shots but Rapunzel wanted to do something else.

-Rapunzel :"Mal and Evie do you mind taking some cute pics together?", said Rapunzel with a smile.

(No one POV)

Mal was about to ask but she got pulled by Evie to go do it. She laughed at Evie's eagerness.

-Mal :"hey calm down princess", said Mal with a last laugh.

-Evie :"it reminds me of the albums we did when we were kids.", said Evie with a smile.

-Mal :"let's make a new album for this new chapter of our life", said Mal before taking Evie's hand a placing a kiss on it.

*Click*

-Evie :"that was so corny but i love it", said Evie before grabbing Mal by the bandana to pull her closer.

*Click*

-Mal :"i love you", said Mal before pressing her lips on her lover's.

*Click*

(No one POV)

Evie's hands were tangled in Mal's hair and Mal's hands were rubbing circles in Evie's hipbones. Evie jumped to wrap her legs around Mal's waist and Mal lift her up but broke the kiss.

*Click*

-Evie :"i love you too", said Evie before pressing her forehead against Mal's.

*Click*

(No one POV)

Mal slowly dropped Evie down and dipped her before kissing her again.

*Click*

(No one POV)

She brought Evie back up and pulled out of the kiss.

-Mal :"you think we have enough for now", said Mal with a smile.

-Evie :"one more", said Evie before bitting Mal's lip.

*Click*

-Evie :"now we have enough", said Evie before grabbing Mal's hand to pull her out of the set.

-Rapunzel :"well guys all those pics were amazing! I'll send them to Mal when I finish the editing. Have a good day guys and thanks for taking the time to come here", said Rapunzel with a smile before starting to put her stuff in her cases.

-Mal :"Anytime as long as you are the photograph Punz. Have a good day too", said Mal before they all put back their stuff but decided to keep their current outfit since Rapunzel told them to.

(40 minutes later ,7:45 pm..)

(No one POV)

Everyone was at Mal's apartment to eat something after their long day. Mal decided to cook ribs for everyone on her barbecue. They were now all at the table drinking, laughing and eating when Mal's phone started ringing. She looked at the name on the screen and saw her mom.

-Mal :"shit what does this bitch wants this time?", said Mal before answering.

-Maleficent :"MAL!", screamed Maleficent and made everyone cringe.

-Mal :"what is it mother?", asked Mal who was already bored.

-Maleficent :"you are the chosen band for the gay pride's parade. You have a week to get ready", said Maleficent not impressed before hanging up.

-Mal :"HOLY SHIT!", said Mal before getting up to do a victory dance.

-Evie :"what's the good news?"

-Mal :"we are the chosen band for the gay pride's parade!", said Mal with a huge smile.

 **Hey guys i hope you liked the biggest chapter I've ever done in my hole life yet xD anyways sorry for any mistakes and leave a review bc they make me happy and motivate me to update for you guys. Side note : if you have a problem with the LGBT community then you better get the hell out of my stories. See ya later! -Magic**


	9. niece like aunt

**Hey guys I'm here with chapter 9! The concert for the LGBT community will be there soon but not yet ;P Yeah sorry that you had to wait so long but I was forced to go in camping. I don't own anything about descendants but i do own my ideas. Hope you like it. Enjoy! -Magic**

 **Review answers :**

 **-StormShadows:"yeah it was horrible without electricity and my parents were both away so i was alone xD. I am part of the LGBT too as well as my bestfriend, her brother and some of my friends. I just think it's important to support them even if it's in a fanfic. Anyways enough about my life xD."**

 **-Everybody who reviewed: thank you so much for sticking up with me and leaving those reviews. They cheer me up :)**

-Evie :"Oh my god! Mal that's awesome!", said Evie before jumping from her chair to hug Mal.

-The rest of the gang :"YEAH!", they said before jumping in the hug.

(No one POV)

They stayed in hug and cheering for a while until Mal told them she couldn't breathe. They started laughing and pulled out.

-Carlos :"wait we only have a week to get ready!?", said Carlos who was freaking out.

-Mal :"relax Carlos. We will do the songs we never played in concert and a few that i wrote not long ago.", said Mal before going back to the ribs that were on the barbecue.

-Carlos :"but! We need to practice, i need to check the electronics, the lights system, the soun-"

-Mal :"i said relax! Come on we did concert in more rush than this! Can we at least enjoy our supper? Tomorrow you will all come back here and we will practice on the deck.", said Mal before putting the cooked ribs in a plate and putting them on the table.

-Jay :"C, just calm down. We will eat and prep some stuff at our apartment to bring it here tomorrow", said Jay with a smile before ruffling Carlos' hair.

-Evie :"dragon? You want me to go get the salad and drinks?", said Evie who was about to go inside.

-Mal :"yeah but i'll help you", said Mal with a smile before following.

(No one POV)

The girls both went inside while the others started putting meat in their plates. Mal took some beers for her and Jay and took the wine for the others. Evie took the salad and the fries.

-Evie :"that victory dance was really cute by the way", said Evie with a smirk while walking.

-Mal :"hehe uhm thanks babe. I was just really happy to have an opportunity like this one", said Mal with a smile.

-Evie :"i could see that haha and I'm proud of you for doing this", said Evie before giving a kiss on Mal's cheek.

-Mal :"thank you, princess", said Mal before smiling and putting the drinks on the table.

-Anna :"what did we miss?", said Anna who was curious.

-Elsa :"let them be, sundrop", said Elsa before taking the wine to put some in her glass and Anna's.

-Evie :"no it's fine. I just said that i was proud of her and the band", said Evie before putting the salad and the fries on the table.

-Carlos and Jay :"Foood!", they said before taking food and putting some with the ribs on their plates.

-Mal :"haha hungry much?", said Mal with 3-4 fries in her hand.

(No one POV)

The rockers all started eating in silence before Mal's phone broke the silence again. She cleaned her hands a bit on a napkin and answered her phone.

-Mal :"Hi Maléa, how's my favourite niece doing", said Mal who was happy to hear again from her niece.

-Maléa :"I'm your only niece, smartass", said the teen with a laugh.

-Mal :"hahaha i know sweetheart but still you'll always be my favourite niece. Anyways how are you", said Mal before taking a sip of beer while the others were eating but listening to her conversation.

-Maléa :"I'm good! And you?", said Maléa with excitement.

-Mal :"never been better so is there a specific reason why you called me?", asked Mal.

-Maléa :"um yeah! I wanted to know if i could bring Chloe to your apartment and use your pool if you don't mind", asked the teen who was unsure of what Mal was going to answer.

-Mal :"of course you can sweetheart. When do you plan to come here? You can come here right now if you want we have enough food for you and your girlfriend, wait wasn't Ashley your girlfriend?", said Mal before finishing her beer.

-Maléa :"oh well, that bitch cheated on me and i caught her. Chloe is not my girlfriend, yet, but I would love her to be. Since the foods ready then we'll come now. Thanks auntie, see you in a bit!", said Mal's niece happily.

-Mal :"see you later sweetheart", said Mal before hanging up and putting her phone on the table.

-Evie :"you're great with kids, you know that right?", said Evie with a smile.

-Mal :"with Maléa it was easy to connect with her. She's like another version of me. Same attitude and character but she died her hair purple and shaved one side of her head. So yeah she learned pretty much everything from me since i was always babysitting her. I'm proud of her. She's a sweetheart when you get to know her", said Mal with a smile.

-Evie :"she was nice this morning and yes she has the same sarcasm you have. Ever wondered what our kids would be like?", said Evie before drinking her wine.

-Mal :"either rebels like me or sweet divas like you. Maybe a mix of the two of us. Your eyes, my hair, your attitude, my sarcasm, your beauty, my cuteness, your corniness and my show off attitude. It would be awesome.", said Mal before kissing the top of Evie's hand.

(No one POV)

The others were just listening to the cute couple while eating like if it was a movie.

-Evie :"it would be cute for sure. How many you think you want to have?", said Evie with a small blush.

-Mal :"as many as you want to carry. Tho i think i want at least two because being the only child sucks and we both know that", said Mal with a laugh.

-Evie :"it wasn't so bad since we had each other. I'll carry as many as you want", said Evie before lacing their fingers together.

(No one POV)

Elsa was filming their conversation and was trying to hide it but that idea was broken when Mal spoke.

-Mal :"i know you are filming Elsa. You can stop filming because we finished talking about it for now.", said Mal before kissing Evie's hand again.

-Elsa :"sorry but you two were to cute to not film it", said Elsa before putting her phone back in her pocket.

-Jay :"pretty sure those kids are going to come sooner than we think since those two are probably fucking like there's not tomorrow", said Jay with a laugh before he got a rib in the face.

-Mal :"I don't want Evie to be pregnant at 21. I'm not a monster. We'll have those kids when we are ready. You fucked Carlos more than i fucked Evie since we didn't do anything yet.", said Mal with a smirk because the two boys blushed.

-Evie :"you're not a monster, don't worry baby. For now, i think we shouldn't have kids because you are in a growing band. We should wait until your band is even more known.", said Evie before kissing Mal's cheek.

-Mal :"when you are ready i will be", said Mal before the doorbell rang.

(No one POV)

Mal got up to go open the door to the two teens. Maléa did her awesome handshake with her aunt and then followed Mal with Chloe.

The group all greeted the two teens and Jay added two chairs for the girls.

-Maléa :"thanks Jay but it think only one chair will be fine", said Maléa before sitting with Chloe on her lap.

-Chloe :"you had a good idea to come here hun", said the blonde with a smile before eating two fries from Maléa's plate.

-Maléa :"yeah thanks auntie for letting us here! The food is really great", said the teen with a smile to her aunt.

-Mal :"no problem sweetheart. You're welcome anytime, you just have to ask. Oh by the way, do you two want to go to our next concert with VIP tickets?", asked Mal.

-Maléa :"you wanna go Chlo? Please", said the teen with a pout.

-Chloe :"you know I can't say no to that face. Of course we'll go", said Chloe before taking another couple of fries.

-Maléa :"yas! The pout always wins haha.", said Maléa with a victorious face.

-Chloe :"not my fault if you are this cute", said the blonde while petting the shaven side of Maléa's hair.

-Anna :"let's go swim!", said Anna before getting up.

-Everybody else :"yes!"

-Mal :"hey sweetheart? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?", she said with an evil smirk.

-Maléa :"hell yeah", said Maléa with the same smirk.

(No one POV)

They were all in their batting suits so Mal and Maléa both grabbed their girlfriends and threw them in the pool. They started laughing and did their handshake.

-Chloe :"I swear i will kill you"

-Evie :"oh Mal you will pay for this"

(No one POV)

They both jumped to join their girlfriends with a splash and put them on their shoulders.

-Jay :"Chicken fight!", he screamed before jumping in the pool with the rest of the gang.

-Chloe :"oh you guys are going down!", said Chloe before pushing Evie but didn't make her fall.

-Mal :"yeah right! You young things are going to fall before us", said Mal before helping Evie to push Chloe and Maléa.

-Jay and Carlos :"Mal and Evie, Mal and Evie!", they cheered.

-Elsa and Anna :"Maléa and Chloe, Maléa and Chloe!", the girls cheered.

(No one POV)

Both side were pushing and pulling until they fell at the same time. They got back from under water and laughed.

-Mal :"well that was a great tie", said Mal before fist bumping with her niece.

-Maléa :"oh yeah. I'm happy to have an aunt like you", said Maléa with a big smile.

-Mal :"hey come here", said Mal before hugging her niece.

-Mal :"if you ever need anything in life or you're just having a hard time then call me and I'll be glad to help", said Mal with a smile.

-Maléa :"thanks for always being there for me. You're like a second mom and dad to me", said the teen before pulling out of the hug.

-Mal :"and you are like a daughter to me, sweetheart", said Mal before Evie came closer.

-Evie :"i want to have your kids now that i see how amazing you are with Maléa", said Evie before wrapping her arms around Mal's neck.

-Mal :"mhm like i told you, I'm ready when you are", said Mal before kissing Evie's forehead.

-Maléa :"they are so going to have sex tonight", said Maléa before laughing with Chloe.

-Mal :"isn't your bedtime passed by now?", said Mal with a smirk.

-Maléa :"not like i have one. My parents are always working. I barely see them on the weekends", said the teen before hugging her possibly girlfriend from behind.

-Mal :"true. Hey if you want to stay for the night in the guest room, I don't have a problem with it", said Mal before kissing Evie's neck.

-Maléa :"you want to stay here or go home, beautiful?", asked Maléa to her Chloe.

-Chloe :"we don't have to take a taxi or the subway if we stay here", said Chloe before resting her head on Maléa's shoulder.

-Mal :"i guess that means you are staying", said Mal with a smile.

-Jay :"hey guys! Carlos and me are going to go since we want to come early tomorrow", said Jay before waving to the girls.

-Mal :"don't be late like today at the photoshoot and don't have too much sex! We want you to be able to walk", said Mal with a smirk and waved back.

-Evie :"come on let them be. Pretty sure we are going to be worst than them soon", said Evie before wrapping her legs around Mal's waist.

-Anna :"girls! We're leaving too. See you tomorrow!", said Anna before leaving with Elsa.

-Evie :"bye!", said Evie before putting her head on Mal's shoulder.

-Mal :"tired, princess?", asked Mal before kissing Evie's shoulder.

-Evie :"yeah that photoshoot killed me", said Evie before playing with the hairs on the back of Mal's neck.

-Mal :"you want your dragon to drop you off in bed? I'll join you a bit later", asked Mal before making her way to the pool's stairs.

-Evie :"no it's okay i'll walk but i want a goodnight kiss", said Evie before getting off of Mal.

(No one POV)

Mal grabbed Evie by the waist and pulled her closer to kiss her. Mal moved to Evie's jaw then to her pulse point, down her neck and then her collar bones before coming back up to Evie's lips.

-Evie :"i hope every goodnight kisses are like that", said Evie with a smile before turning around to climb the stairs.

-Mal :"always like that for you babe. Goodnight princess.", said Mal with a smile before turning around to see the teen couple making out.

-Mal :"I didn't let you go in my pool to have sex. You should go to bed too. I'm closing the pool anyways.", said Mal before getting out to grab a towel.

-Maléa :"okay then. Goodnight auntie", said Maléa before hugging her aunt and grabbing a towel.

-Mal :"goodnight sweetheart and goodnight Chloe", said Mal before closing the pool and going inside the apartment.

(No one POV)

Mal went to her door to lock the door then went to her room. When she opened the door, Evie was already in bed. Mal removed her swim trunks and her bikini top. She put on boxers and a bra before going on her side of the bed. As soon as she pulled the cover, Evie wrapped her arms around her and snuggled her head in the crook of Mal's neck. Mal wrapped her right arm around Evie.

-Evie :"g'night my dragon", mumbled Evie before kissing Mal's neck.

-Mal :"goodnight my princess. Hey wait before you go to sleep, did you called Jane or Lonnie since you came here after the concert?", asked Mal who just remembered Evie was supposed to stay with them.

-Evie :"shit i forgot! Should i call them?", said Evie who was now fully awaked.

-Mal :"yeah probably. I'll go check on the young ones while you call them", said Mal before getting up to go look what the teens were doing.

(No one POV)

Mal decided to go grab a couple of strawberries before heading to the guest room. She didn't even knock on the door. When she opened the door she wasn't so surprised of what she was seeing. The teens were making out.

-Mal :"after you say then me and Evie are going to fuck", said Mal with a smirk.

-Maléa :"oh come on! We won't have sex in your guest room, maybe? Just close the door when you get out", said the teen before continuing her make out session with her soon to be girlfriend.

-Mal :"haha fine i was just teasing", said Mal before going back to her room with her bowl of strawberries.

-Evie :"I'm sorry girls. I totally forgot to call you...yes i feel bad! Ok I'll be there tomorrow afternoon...of course I'll bring her, if she's okay with it...Okay goodnight", said Evie before hanging up and looking back at Mal.

-Mal :"so? They're mad or nah? By the way i brought blueberries for you", said Mal with a smile.

-Evie :"thank you and well they were worried that your mom killed me or something. They want us to go see them tomorrow afternoon", said Evie before taking one of the blueberries.

-Mal :"I'm surprised my mom didn't say anything yet since Carlos told me that our reunion at my concert is all over the Internet", said Mal before eating a strawberry with a small moan.

-Evie :"really? Maybe she will finally leave us alone", said Evie before feeding a strawberry to Mal.

-Mal :"mhm maybe. I hope so", said Mal before putting the two empty bowls on her night stand.

-Evie :"come back to bed and cuddle with me", said Evie while doing a come hitter motion with her finger.

(No one POV)

Mal smirked and hopped on top of Evie. She pulled the covers on top of them. Mal gave Evie a quick but sweet kiss and pulled her closer.

-Mal :"goodnight my princess"

-Evie :"goodnight my dragon"

 **Hey guys i hope you liked that chapter! So happy to be back from camping but i have to admit that it was fun :D beside the fact that single again lol xD anyways see ya later! -Magic**


	10. more childhood memories

**Hey guys! No i didn't abandon this story! School hit me like a truck, I had a panic attack, I lost a friend and I had a mini writer's block but now I'm back with a ton of ideas ;) big news! I created a community with every Malvie story that I think were worth it lol. So after you read this chapter, go check that out. I don't own anything about descendants but I own in my ideas and stories. Hope you like it. Enjoy! Ps: the concert is next chapter so if you want to request any punk/rock/metal or even pop song, it's your last chance before I choose and write the chapter. -Magic**

(No one POV)

The concert was two days away. The band practiced four days straight, fifteen hours per day, at Mal's penthouse. They were ready but really tired so they decided to take a two-day break. Mal and Evie had to move their meetup with Lonnie and Jane to today. Meanwhile, Jay and Carlos were out on a date or something like that. The two sisters were…somewhere? Anyways! Mal and Evie were on their way to Jane and Lonnie's apartment. They were talking about the concert until two teenage girls came to them.

-girl #1:" Oh my god! It's really you!", said the girl who was almost crying of joy.

-girl #2:" we are your biggest fans ever! We came to your concert last time and we love you too so much. Can we get your autographs?", said the other teen.

-Evie:" well look at you already getting famous. Of course we will give you our autographs", said Evie with a smile before kissing Mal's cheek.

-Mal:" we are getting famous babe. You are a part of that too. Now girls do you have something we can write on?", said Mal with a smile too.

-girl #1:" um yes! We have our tickets from your last concert.", said the hyper girl.

-girl #2:" here's a pen", said the other one.

(No one POV)

The couple smiled at each other before giving their autographs to the two teens. Mal gave back the pen and they smiled again at them.

-Mal:" do you want pictures too?", asked the band leader.

-two girls:"Yes!"

(No one POV)

Mal and Evie each took one of the girls' phone and took 2-3 pictures. They gave them a last hug before heading back to where they were going. The couple was finally going to open the apartment building's door but got stopped by a news crew.

-News Reporter Lady:" Here we are with Maleficent's daughter, Mal. She's the lead singer and guitarist of the band "M's wicked evil army". Now Mal how does it feel to be in a growing band?", asked the reporter.

-Mal:" well, i think it's amazing that the fan base keeps growing everyday! Months ago, me and my friends were only playing in bars.", said Mal with a smile.

-Reporter:" great and i think everyone saw that special moment last concert", said the reporter with a wink.

(No one POV)

Mal pulled Evie closer to her and smiled at her.

-Mal:" it was definitely special to me. What do you think princess?", asked Mal happily.

-Evie:" second best day of my life"

-Mal:" second? What's first?", asked Mal curiously.

-Evie:" the day i met you", said Evie before kissing Mal but not for too long.

-Mal:" corny as always", said Mal before turning back to the reporter.

-Reporter:" aren't they cute! Is Evie now part of the band?"

-Mal:" as a second lead singer for sure! Of course if she doesn't want to, she can back out of the offer."

-Evie:" I won't back out"

-Reporter:" Well, girls it was nice to meet you two and this was Channel 4 with Hailee", said the lady to the camera before stopping it.

-Reporter:" sorry that we almost jumped you two but my boss was going to kill me if I didn't get you on camera before your next concert. We'll probably see each other at your concert. Have a nice day", said the reporter before leaving with the crew.

-Mal:" will we ever make it to their place?", said Mal before laughing with Evie.

-Evie:" come on, let's go inside before it gets dark", said Evie before dragging Mal inside.

(No one POV)

The girls got in the elevator since they needed to go on the 6th floor. Mal pressed the button and smiled at nothing.

-Evie:" why are you smiling at the elevator's door?", said Evie after pulling Mal closer to her.

-Mal:" uh? Oh sorry I'm just happy that our band is getting recognition and that you are by my side", said Mal before kissing Evie.

(No one POV)

They both smiled in the kiss and groaned when Evie's back banged against the wall. Mal's hands went on each sides of Evie's head. They both ignored the ding of the door and two gasps.

-Lonnie:" How surprising to see you both making out", said Lonnie before the two stopped kissing and they all started laughing.

-Mal:" we have to make up for 5 years without each other", said Mal with a smirk and got a kiss on the cheek.

-Evie:" that was cute and corny. I think I'm rubbing off on you", said Evie with a wink.

-Mal:" um definitely rubbing on me", said Mal in an husky tone.

-Jane:" can you wait until you are alone and in your apartment?", said Jane before opening the door to the apartment and getting inside.

(No one POV)

The girls all went to the living room and Mal stopped when they passed the kitchen. Her hand was over her mouth and tears were gathering, when she saw that Evie had kept one of the painting she gave her. Evie wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled at her.

-Mal:" you kept it all this time?", said Mal who was almost sobbing.

-Evie:" that was one of the best days of my life and it was made by my favourite person ever! Of course I kept it and I intend on keeping it longer.", said Evie before hugging Mal.

-Jane:" each time we see each other, either someone cries or a couple is making out", joked Jane.

-Lonnie:" haha true. Come on girls. Stop the sob stories and continue the visit.", said Lonnie with a laugh.

-Evie:" want to see my room?", asked Evie and blushed once she realized how it sounded.

-Mal:" mhm your room already? I forgot you're a person of action", said Mal with smirk while the two other girls started laughing.

(No one POV)

Evie hid her head in Mal's shoulder from embarrassment and mumbled curses.

-Mal:" aw come on. Show me your room. You know I was just teasing.", said Mal who just got out of Evie's arms to look at her.

-Evie:" okay let's go", said Evie and grabbed Mal's hand to pull her towards her room.

(No one POV)

The room was really what Evie represents and loves. Clothing designer, bookworm, music lover and of course blue. Mal smiled when she saw the photo albums on the shelf. She grabbed one of them and opened it before sitting on the bed. It was the one from their last year together. The first page was full of picture of the first time they got wasted together on New years.

-Evie:" We were so fucking hangover after that night", laughed Evie who was now sitting on the bed too.

-Mal:" haha yeah. Remember when Ben and Chad found us in my bed cuddling the next morning? God the tantrum that Chad made.", said Mal with a smirk.

(No one POV)

Mal flinched a bit when she felt a hand slowly crawling up and down on her thigh. She looked up from the album only to see Evie looking at her with lustful eyes.

-Evie:" that night was the first time I made out with you. I lied when I said I didn't remember a thing. I remember everything. The way your tongue feels, the way your boner was pocking my leg through your pants, the way your hands were on my back and god the feeling of your fingers on my bare skin", purred Evie in Mal's ear before biting it and then kissing her jaw.

(Mal's POV)

Oh fuck...i think my jeans are going to break if we continue like this. I can't believe she remembers too.

(No one POV)

Mal was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Evie had removed the album from her lap. When a hand cupped the growing bulge in her pants, she grabbed Evie's wrist and came out of her thoughts.

-Mal:" Evie fuck…not here. We can't do th-mpmh"

(No one POV)

Mal barely had the time to finish her sentence before she got tackled by Evie. She felt her starting to grind on her erection while they were kissing. Mal groaned loudly and grabbed Evie's hips roughly.

-Mal:" Evie. Oh. We need to stoohp.", said Mal before flipping them over to be on top.

-Evie:" but I want you inside me now. I can't wait anymore. You're driving me crazy", whined Evie before thrusting her hips on Mal again.

-Mal:" urgh god. Please at least wait until we are done with the concert", pleaded Mal.

-Evie:" fine. Let's get this over with quickly then", said Evie before getting out of under Mal.

(No one POV)

Mal tried to think of something to at least calm down a bit her hormones while Evie was already back in the living room.

(Mal's POV)

My mom naked, my mom naked, my mom-ew ugh that's enough. Definitely killed the mood.

(No one POV)

Mal put back the album on it's shelf before heading to the living room. She sat down on the couch where Evie already was and put her arm around her shoulders.

-Lonnie:" so I guess that means you are leaving this apartment to live with Mal?", said Lonnie with a smile.

-Evie:" only if she wants me to live with her 24/7. You think you can handle me?", asked Evie and added a flirty wink towards Mal.

-Mal:" I managed to handle you my whole childhood. I think I'm up to the challenge", replied Mal before kissing Evie's cheek.

-Jane:" We will bring most of Evie's stuff during this week. Just bring a few boxes today.", offered Jane.

-Evie:" but we don't have a car"

-Mal:" I got that covered. I met a guy in school 3 years ago and he works at a garage. I worked with him for some time so he gave me an old muscle car and told me I could have it if I managed to repair it. I managed to do it. Now it's mine and I just texted him to deliver it here.", said Mal proudly.

-Evie:" you managed to repair a car? I never saw you work on anything with an engine", said Evie surprised.

-Mal:" my dad left an old Yamaha motorcycle after he died. He never mentioned it to anyone. I restored it and finished it when I was 15. It's a model from the 80's but it looks pretty neat. I'll show it to you when we go in the garage later.", said Mal with a sad smile at the mention of her dad that she never met.

-Evie:" wow…I think we should go before it gets too late. We need to wake up early for rehearsal tomorrow", explained Evie.

-Jane:" it was nice seeing you girls. Next time don't wait a week to contact us tho"

-Lonnie:" haha yeah we thought you were dead for a sec"

-Mal and Evie:" bye girls!", they said with two boxes each in their arms.

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this :) next chapter will be the concert. If you want to request a song, it's your last chance :P see ya later! -Magic**


	11. Pride Parade Concert (Part 1)

**Hey guys! I'm here with the pride parade's! xD that would be amazing if it was true...anyways i took most of your suggestions and added them. Let's get on with it, shall we? I don't own Taking Over Me by Evanescence, I'm Your Girl by Descendants, I Want To Know What Love Is by Foreigner, I Was Made For Loving You by KISS, I Bet You Don't Curse God by Christina Grimmie and Descendants but i do own my ideas. PS: I cried while writing this and you will know where when you read it. PPS: Lera I know you asked for Die young by Ke$ha and I will explain to you later why I didn't put it. I hope you like it :) Enjoy! -Magic**

(No one POV)

The parade was now over and it was time for the concert. They were all nervous because they never had an audience big like that. There was about 4 times the crowd that they had during last concert. Evie did their makeup like she did for the photoshoot but a bit simpler. Mal, Evie, Anna and Elsa were backstage together and Mal was pacing nervously. The gang told her she should have her wings for the concert because it would look awesome but she was scared of the crowd's reaction.

-Evie :" Mal will you stop. The crowd is going to love you!", said Evie with a reassuring smile.

-Mal :" but it could ruin the whole concert! It's not every day that you see a girl with wings!", said Mal before touching her right wing.

(No one POV)

Evie pulled Mal in a hug and softly pet her wings. Mal relaxed in Evie's embrace.

-Elsa:" where is our fearless leader? Come on, you survived your mother. I think you'll survive this", joked Elsa.

-Maleficent:" you should show them with pride", said Maleficent who surprised everyone.

-Mal:" Mother? I hope you are not coming here to stop me from seeing Evie because I won't ever leave her side again", said Mal protectively.

-Maleficent:" look, I know you hate me for what I did and I know I've been a bad mother in the past but I want to show you I can be more than just a monster. I used to have wings when I was younger. They were strong and beautiful…but I fell in love with the wrong person at that time. That person cut my wings off and ran away with them. I was 18 when that happened and when I saw you already in love at 16...well I was scared that something similar would happened. I have a lot to explain to you about your Fae heritage and traditions but that will be for another time. Show them a good show like any Fae would do", said Maleficent who just poured her heart out to her daughter.

(No one POV)

Mal ran to hug her mom in a tight embrace. Maleficent returned the embrace and smiled for the first time in years. She thought she had lost her daughter after being a bad mother but she was more than happy to know that Mal still loved her.

-Mal:" I'm sorry mom. I hope we can make up for the time we lost hating each other…I love you mom", said Mal with her head on her mother's shoulder.

-Maleficent:" I love you too sweetheart. Now, you go rock that stage and I will see you later", she said before leaving the group.

-Evie:" did I just dream that or everyone saw Maleficent being nice?", asked Evie with a smile when she saw the happiness on Mal's face.

-Mal:" that means no one can stop me from loving you", said Mal before pulling Evie in a brain melting kiss.

(No one POV)

Unfortunately for them, the couple stopped their make out session when a security guard came to tell them that the show was starting in less than 5 minutes. Everyone went on stage to their positions and they gave the signal in their wireless earpiece. The spotlights on stage all went down and the smoke machines were activated. The crowd didn't understand what was happening and they all screamed in fear when they saw something non-identified flying down towards the stage. Mal landed gracefully in front of her mic and one of the spotlight was on her. Everyone cheered when they realized that Mal was the one who had flew on top of them. The lead singer smiled and the band started playing the slow beat of the song. She took a deep breath and sang.

-Mal:" I gotta take a little time, a little time to think things over. I better read between the lines, in case I need it when I'm older"

(No one POV)

Mal finally turned around and looked at Evie who was now illuminated by a second spotlight on her right.

-Evie:" Now this mountain I must climb, feels like the world upon my shoulders. Through the clouds I see love shine, it keeps me warm as life grows colder"

-Mal:" In my life there's been heartache and pain. I don't know if I can face it again. Can't stop now, I've traveled so far, to change this lonely life" 

(No one POV)

The girls looked at each other went closer to the other. 

-Mal and Evie:" I want to know what love is, I want you to show me. I want to feel what love is, I know you can show me" 

(No one POV)

Mal had a hand on Evie's waist and Evie had hers on Mal's shoulder.

-Evie:" I'm gonna take a little time, a little time to look around me. I've got nowhere left to hide, it looks like love has finally found me"

-Mal:" In my life there's been heartache and pain. I don't know if I can face it again. Can't stop

now, I've traveled so far, to change this lonely life"

-Mal and Evie:" I want to know what love is, I want you to show me  
I want to feel what love is, I know you can show me  
I want to know what love is, I want you to show me  
(And I want to feel) I want to feel what love is  
(And I know) I know you can show me", they sang together with their foreheads touching.

-Mal:" Let's talk about love, I want to know what love is", sang Mal who was now moving on the stage towards the crowd. 

-Evie:" The love that you feel inside, I want you to show me. And I'm feeling so much love, I want to feel what love is"  
-Mal:" No, you just can't hide, I know you can show me", sang Mal after sliding to her knees in front of Evie.

Mal and Evie:" I want to know what love is (let's talk about love), I know you can show me  
I want to feel it too, I want to feel what love is  
I want to feel it too, and I know and I know, I know you can show me. Oh oh yeah", they sang before Evie helped Mal to get back up.

-Mal:" Hey New York! How are you doing tonight?", asked Mal before the whole crowd cheered.

(No one POV)

Two technicians brought a piano on stage and Mal felt tears coming again when she knew why it was brought there.

-Mal:" I know we are here to have fun and show to the world that we are proud of what we are. But tonight I need to talk about two important things.", she looked back at her band members who were also on the verge of crying.

(No one POV)

The crowd became silent and Mal took a shaky breath before starting again.

-Mal:" Christina Grimmie. That talented, funny, loving, open hearted and open minded young woman, was left us not so long ago. I always say that things happen for a reason so I think that maybe what happened to her had a reason. She didn't deserve to leave us and she will be missed. The other thing I want to talk about is the event that occurred at the pulse club the same weekend. If people think that I'm scared that it could happen to me, I answer yes. Because I'm an artist just like Christina and I'm gay like the victims of the club. But it won't stop me from making music and showing my sexuality proudly. Love is love. Music is art. Love is an art too. Now, I'm going to sing Christina Grimmie's I bet you don't curse god for her, the pulse victims and the loved ones who misses them."

(No one POV)

Mal sat on the bench in front of the piano and started playing. She felt a tear make its way down her cheek.

-Mal:" I bet you don't curse God, when the doctor calls with a stern voice  
and the test results and he asks you to come in right away.

I bet You don't curse God, when you're on a plane in a turbulence, pourin' rain and you're hoping that you'll make it out okay.

Everybody cries, we've all faked a smile. When your back's against the wall and your hands are tied.

There's pain, life hurts, there's a thousand things you think you don't deserve.  
All hope is lost. When you spend it all and You just can't beat the odds. I bet You don't curse God. I bet You don't curse God.

I bet You don't curse God when your child is gone and he ain't picking up the phone and it's 2am on Saturday in July.

I bet you don't curse god at your bottom line and your credit cards are all declined, and you don't know where you're gonna sleep tonight.

Everybody cries, we've all faked a smile. When your back's against the wall and your hands are tied. There's pain, life hurts, there's a thousand things you think you don't deserve.  
All hope is lost. When You spend it all and you just can't beat the odds. I bet You don't curse God. Oh, I bet You don't curse God.

I bet you don't curse god when you're dying in bed, about to take your one last breath and you're holding on before you say goodnight.

There's pain, life hurts, there's a thousand things you think you don't deserve. When all hope is lost. When you spend it all and you just can't beat the odds. I bet you don't curse... GOD. I bet you don't curse... GOD. I bet you don't curse God."

(no one POV)

She wiped the tears away and got up to the front of the stage. Mal put her mic back in its support and let out a breath. She raised her hand and made the three fingers sign that Christina always did to her fans.

-Mal:" Team Grimmie rocks. Love you sweetheart. Rest in peace", said Mal before almost breaking down in tears again.

(No one POV)

Evie ran to Mal and hugged her tight. Mal hugged back with her arms and wings before pulling out of the hug to go grab her electric guitar. Everyone got ready and waited for Mal to give them the signal to start.

-Mal:" on that side note, let's show her that we still know how to have fun even if we miss her", said Mal and the crowd cheered.

(No one POV)

Elsa, Anna, Jay and Carlos knew that it was their signal to start and Evie also took her place on Mal's right side again.

-Mal:" You know I got it, I g-got it. You know I got it. I'm your girl. Every time you miss the beat and life pulls you under. When you need your rhythm back I'll be your drummer. No matter where you're comin' from I'll see your true colors. Oh, ooh, ooh. Oh, oh, ooh, ooh"

-Evie:" If you come undone, I'll be the one to make the beat go on and on and on"

-Mal and Evie:" I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming. You know I got it, I g-got it. You know I got it. I'm your girl. I'll be whatever you need. Call me and I'll come runnin'. You know I got it, I g-got it. You know I got it. I'm your girl. You know I got it. I'm your girl."

-Mal:" I'm a little bit sunshine, a little bit starlight. Sometimes when my halo slips I dance on the wild side. No matter where you're coming from I know what it feels like. Oh, ooh, ooh. Oh, oh, ooh, ooh"

-Evie:" If you come undone. I'll be the one to make the beat go on and on and on"

-Mal and Evie:" I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming. You know I got it, I g-got it. You know I got it. I'm your girl. I'll be whatever you need. Call me and I'll come runnin'. You know I got it, I g-got it. You know I got it. I'm your girl"

-Evie:" And if the road gets rough I'm gonna be hanging tough. Yeah, yeah, yeah. You can get lost sometimes. I'll be your neon sign, yeah, yeah  
'Cause I'm your girl" 

-Mal:" You know I got it, I g-got it. I'm your girl. If you come undone. I'll be the one to make the beat go on and on and on. To make the beat go on and on"

-Mal and Evie:" I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming. You know I got it, I g-got it. You know I got it. I'm your girl. I'll be whatever you need. Call me and I'll come runnin'. You know I got it, I g-got it. You know I got it. I'm your girl. I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming. You know I got it, I g-got it. You know I got it. I'm your girl. I'll be whatever you need. Call me and I'll come runnin'. You know I got it, I g-got it. You know I got it. I'm your girl.", they finished the song with a smile on their faces and the crowd happily cheering.

(No one POV)

A tech guy came to them to give them each a water bottle. They thanked the guy before drinking more than half of their bottles.

-Mal:" you guys ready for another one?", asked Mal with a smile.

-The audience:" YEAAAH!"

-Mal:" Let's Go!", screamed Mal and the band started playing.

(No one POV)

For this song, Mal was only going to play guitar and Evie would sing the whole thing.

-Evie:" you don't remember me but i remember you. i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you but who can decide what they dream? and dream i do...

i believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. i have to be with you to live to breathe

you're taking over me. have you forgotten all i know and all we had? you saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand. i knew you loved me then.

i believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. i have to be with you to live to breathe

you're taking over me. i look in the mirror and see your face if i look deep enough so many things inside that are just like you are taking over.

I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. i have to be with you to live to breathe

you're taking over me.

i believe in you. i'll give up everything just to find you. i have to be with you to live to breathe

you're taking over me

Taking over me. Your Taking Over Me. Taking over me. Taking over me."

(No one POV)

The audience knew it was the last song but they cheered for an encore. Mal smiled and choose one of their songs that was known enough by each member in the band but not Evie. She wanted to surprise her lover. Mal made a song to everyone and they all understood but not Evie. The lead singer smiled when she heard her band starting the song and she joined in with her guitar. Her head mic was on for this song so she could move around easily.

-Anna and Elsa:" Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do, do"

-Mal:" Tonight I wanna give it all to you. In the darkness. There's so much I wanna do and tonight I wanna lay it at your feet. 'Cause girl, I was made for you and girl, you were made for me.", sang Mal and jumped before scratching the strings and turning to look at Evie.

-Mal:" I was made for lovin' you baby. You were made for lovin' me. And I can't get enough of you baby. Can you get enough of me?" 

(No one POV)

Evie blushed at all the attention she was getting and bit her lip. Mal came closer to her and raised her head up by lifting her head up with a finger under her chin.

-Mal:" Tonight I wanna see it in your eyes. Feel the magic. There's something that drives me wild. And tonight we're gonna make it all come true. 'Cause girl, you were made for me. And girl I was made for you", sang Mal before getting even closer to Evie.

-Mal:" I was made for lovin' you baby. You were made for lovin' me. And I can't get enough of you baby. Can you get enough of me?" 

(No one POV)

Evie surprised everyone by joining in and putting her arms around Mal's neck.

-Evie:" I was made for lovin' you baby. You were made for lovin' me. And I can give it all to you baby. Can you give it all to me?"

-Mal:" Oh, can't get enough, oh, oh. I can't get enough, oh, oh. I can't get enough. Yeah, ha"

-Band:" Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do, do"

-Mal and Evie:" I was made for lovin' you baby. You were made for lovin' me. And I can't get enough of you baby. Can you get enough of me?"

-Mal:" Oh, I was made, you were made. I can't get enough. No, I can't get enough"

-Mal and Evie:" I was made for lovin' you baby. You were made for lovin' me. And I can't get enough of you baby. Can you get enough of me?"

-Mal:" I was made for lovin' you baby. You were made for lovin' me. And I can give it all to you baby", sang Mal before kissing Evie and moving the guitar on her back.

(No one POV)

The world faded away for the two lovers when their lips made contact. They sighed in each other's mouth and pulled out with a laugh before turning around to the crowd that was holding a bunch of pride flags. Mal waited for the cheers to subside before talking again.

-Mal:" so guys this is the end of the show. Don't be sad because this is far from our last and we love you New York! Love is Love!", screamed Mal before the lights went out to signal the end of the show.

 **Hey guys so this is the end of part 1 of the Pride parade. Part 2 will be up when I will have the time ;P love is love and I love you all :D see ya later and I hope you enjoyed. -Magic**


	12. Pride parade (Part 2)

**Hey guys. No i'm not dead and I'm sorry it took so long but I promised I would never give up on my stories. I hope you had an amazing Halloween, thanksgiving, Christmas, new years and valentine's day with your families and loved ones. So this chapter is part 2 of Pride's parade. I don't own descendants or New York or whatever song I use in this story but I do own my ideas. Hope you like it. Enjoy! -Magic**

After their rocking good performance, the band decide to go in a bar to celebrate. Jay and Carlos were at a booth, drinking beer while Mal, Evie, Elsa and Anna were dancing. The night was going amazingly good until Evie felt a drunk guy's hand on her ass for the umpteen time. Mal was boiling with rage as soon as he even approached.

-Mal: "what the fuck do you think you are doing? You can't just grab a girl's ass like that! Especially when she's taken", angrily said Mal.

-Drunk coward: "who is the lucky guy? I'm sure she's tight as hell", hoarse out the drunk douche.

-Mal: "I'm the lucky one and if you talk like that about her one more time, I will fucking crush you", screamed Mal.

People around the dancefloor and bar were starting to notice the outburst. Jay and Carlos got up to stand beside Mal. She went in front of Evie and grabbed the guy by the shirt.

-Mal: "have some fucking respect. Get out by yourself or I throw you out my own damn self", hissed Mal before dropping him.

-Drunk coward: "i-I'll get out.", he said while running for the door.

-Evie: "I can protect myself, you know. I don't need you to always be there to-"

Mal didn't hear the rest. She didn't turn around either. Everything was muted around her. Only Evie's sentence was ringing in her head. The band leader pulled out her motorcycle key from her pocket, zipped her jacket and finally spoke.

-Mal: "I guess I have nothing to do here if you don't need me"

With that sentence, Mal was outside, on her motorcycle and starting it angrily while the rest of the gang was screaming in the back. She still took the time to put on her helmet when she was at a red light and headed to her apartment. Of course, Mal knew they would go there first but that's also where her favorite bottle of rum was waiting for her. After denying endless calls from all of them and skipping a few red lights, Mal parked her motorcycle and took the elevator. Once upstairs, she unlocked her door, got it and locked it back after entering. The singer quickly removed her jacket and her leather boots. Gradually, the pain in her back was getting harder and harder to ignore. That could only mean one thing: she's going to morph. Sweat was pouring down from every pores on her body, her temperature was rising and it was become unbearable. Mal was now free from her t-shirt but the heat was still going up. She grabbed her best buddy, Captain Morgan, and went to the patio. After only drinking a fifth of it, the pain made her drop to her knees.

(The rest of the gang...)

Once they were inside, nothing was really out of place. The boys went to sit on the couch and Anna joined them. Something caught Evie's eyes. She looked at the floor and realized it's Mal's t-shirt shredded in pieces. It clicked in her head automatically. Evie ran to the roof and found Mal sitting on the edge.

-Evie: "Mal? Mal please hear me out. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what i said, i love you...please don't be mad"

-Mal: "sometimes you tell the day by the bottle that you drink, sometimes when you're alone all you do is think", sang Mal with slurred words.

-Evie: "are you drunk? Mal get away from the edge please", begged Evie.

-Mal: "oh why? Because now you need me? Why don't you help yourself since you don't need me?", slurred Mal again before throwing the bottle on the floor and breaking it.

-Evie: "Baby..calm down please. I'm sorry. I need you but i feel like you always have to put yourself in danger for me. Please come here", said Evie with a pleading tone.

Mal got away from the end of the roof and, with slow and heavy steps, came closer to Evie. She wiped away the tears on Mal's cheeks and kissed her nose.

-Evie: "I'm sorry. Do you forgive me? I can even sleep in the guest room."

-Mal: "i overreacted. It just broke me when you said you didn't need me..you know i've always been over protective, especially with you. I'm sorry if it's annoying but that dude had to know you are mine and no one else's.", said Mal with a possessive growl.

Evie blushed at Mal's blunt possessiveness and took her hand to bring her inside their home. Suddenly, Mal stopped and let out a hiss before falling to her knees. Evie turned around with worry all over her face.

-Evie: "Mal? Are you okay?", asked Evie.

-Mal: "it's fine. It's just my body forcing the transformation away more painfully than usual"

Barely a second after she said that, she screamed out. Her back's muscles were growing and scales where covering almost her whole back. The scales started crawling up on her chest and down her legs. Small horns grew on her head, her eyes lost their human appearance, her mouth grew fangs and her face gained a more dragon-like face. The whole band was frozen in place beside Evie who approached Mal carefully.

-Evie: "Mal? Baby? Are you still in there?", asked Evie.

The only answer was a huff of air coming out from Dragon Mal's nostril. Evie backed away but the creature came closer. She felt the wall against her back. Evie knew that the creature had her completely to her mercy. The girl let out a small whimper when her transformed girlfriend brought her dragon mouth near her neck. Evie held back a moan when a rough tongue licked her neck.

 ***Snif Snif* *puuurr***

Evie wanted to burst out laughing when she heard Mal purr like a cute kitten. She gently scratched Mal's neck and the purrs became louder.

-Carlos: "is she purring?"

-Jay: "we always knew she was a big softie", mocked Jay before a blast of magic send him flying over the couch.

They all turned to see Mal turned back to normal with her mouth locked with Evie's. Evie easily wrapped her legs around Mal's waist to let Mal lift her. They pulled out from each other's mouths panting.

-Evie: "care to explain why you were a dragon barely a minute ago?", asked Evie while Mal put her down.

-Mal: "because my creature side accepted you as mate. I had enough force to stop it from claiming you..", said Mal while blushing.

-Evie: "I'm your mate? What would've happened if i wasn't?", said Evie with a scared tone.

-Mal: "either my creature would've killed you or just ignore you and fly away"

-Elsa: "that was impressive. Do you think your mother went through that too?", asked Elsa.

-Mal: "she never found her mate. If she did, she would still be with him or her. Maybe she found her mate but her mate rejected her. It happens sometimes. The problem is that you only have one true mate in your whole life when you are a fae or any other creatures with similar characteristics. So imagined how i felt when i left you for five years. My creature was screaming to get released and find you.", said Mal before sitting on the couch.

Everyone looked either interested or shocked by all the information Mal just gave them. Evie couldn't stop smiling at the thought that she will be Mal's only true love. She went to the couch and sat on Mal's laps with her legs on each side of her waist.

-Evie: "that means you are stuck with me because I'm not leaving your side", said Evie before kissing Mal's nose.

-Mal: "you're my dorky princess. You're mine", said Mal with her head in Evie's neck.

-Anna: "hey girls it's getting late. We'll leave you two alone. Just please don't make dragon babies tonight", said Anna before getting the rest of the gang to get out.

-Evie: "I would be cute to have baby dragons flying in the apartment, wouldn't it?", joked Evie.

-Mal: "haha of course but let's not talk about babies and let's sleep instead, okay?", said Mal before yawning loudly.

-Evie: "come on, my tired dragon. Carry me there please. My feet hurt after walking so long in heels", said Evie before letting out a squeal when Mal easily brought them to their bedroom.

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed that and boy I'm so glad to be back to writing! Today was my last day of spring break so I'll try to keep my updates on weekends. Love you a lot and I'm sorry for leaving without any explanation. Bye! See ya later -Magic**


	13. The Show

**Hey guys and gals! Like I promised, here's a new chapter of I believe in promises. I hope you will all love my comeback in this Malvie PunkBandAU no one asked for! Enjoy. -Magic**

 **Disclaimers: I still don't own the descendants franchise and Cliff's Edge by Hayley Kiyoko. I just own my ideas!**

Mal woke up slowly because of the light in her face and the pounding in her head. She thought back to what happened the night before and smiled at nothing. Evie was now matted to her. Well almost. Still she was really happy about it but her transformation brought her even more questions. After her while, she finally opened her eyes only to see the love of her life looking back at her.

"Morning princess. Slept well?", said Mal with her head back on her pillow.

"I did. I always do when you are there baby"

"Already corny? I love you", teased Mal before smiling at her.

"Love you too. Want to go eat breakfast or stay in bed for a while?", asked Evie.

"We can stay a bit but not too long. I'm the guess star on Ellen's show today. I totally forgot to tell you. Do you want to come too?"

"YOU ARE GUEST STARRING ON ELLEN AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME?!", screamed Evie.

Mal cringed and rubbed her temples before Evie apologized for forgetting about her headache.

"Yeah I forgot but Ellen said she would be happy if you came too"

"Heck yeah I'm going! Come on get up and let's cook breakfast.", said Evie who was already out of bed.

"But I thought we were staying in bed?", pouted Mal.

"Get up lazy dragon"

After a few minutes of Mal grumbling, they were both drinking coffee and eating breakfast. All of the sudden, Mal's phone was ringing. She picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"MAL! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GOING TO BE ON ELLEN!", screamed Maleficent in Mal's ear.

"Shit I think I'm deaf. I'm sorry mom, I forgot and I almost forgot that I had to go myself."

"Well, at least I know now. Can you come to my office after the show? Bring your lady too"

"Okay. Bye mom, we have to get ready"

"Bye, love you", said Maleficent before ending the call.

Mal starred at the phone for a few seconds like she didn't understand what happened.

"My mom just told me she loves me...that's the first time.", said Mal with a huge smile.

Evie smiled back and got up to hug her.

"That's amazing baby! So what did she wanted?", said Evie while sitting back down.

"She wants us to go to her office after Ellen. She didn't say why though"

"That's weird...anyways we should go get ready because we have a plane to catch to get to LA.", said Evie who was already going to their room.

"It's 6:30 am and the plane is at 8:30. Thank god we are on a private plane.", said Mal before joining Evie to get ready.

 **(A plane trip later...)**

The girls were finally in sunny LA. They were already being drove to the set. Of course, they both couldn't stop smiling the whole ride. Their driver opened the door for them to step out and go on the show's set.

"I can't believe we're gonna meet Ellen", said Mal who got out first.

"Me too"

Mal held her hand out for Evie to take and pulled her out of the car like a queen.

"Milady, care to hold my hand for this adventure?", joked Mal with a bow.

"With pleasure my knight in shining armour", said Evie with a chuckle.

The punk dressed couple made their way to the dressing room of the show to get makeup touch ups before they get their cue to go in. They couldn't help but be excited and nervous to be on Ellen and to meet the iconic women. Mal and Evie followed the instruction and sat down in the makeup chairs while two nice guys did the touch ups before their cue. The crew brought in the mics that they had to attach to their t-shirts and told them to wait up just behind the set until Ellen announced their names.

"Today I have my two favourite fellow lesbianists just for you. From the band: M's wicked army, Mal and Evie!", announced Ellen.

The two girls ran on the stage while dancing to their song 'I'm your girl'. The whole audience was screaming, clapping and dancing along. They hugged Ellen and sat down on the two armchairs. Ellen waited for the audience to calm down.

"Well, Hello! It's really nice to see you after your lovely performance in the New York pride festival two days ago."

"It was definitely a blast and we hope the audience enjoyed it as much as we did", said Mal with a smile while giving Evie's hand a squeeze.

"We sure know you two enjoyed it", joked Ellen when she showed a picture of them making out on stage.

The audience laughed and awed at the cute couple before calming down to let the host talk.

"We always enjoy singing together and of course kissing.", said Evie with a giggle.

"So did you guys meet a long time ago or just at the concert a few weeks ago?"

"We actually met when we were kids. In Seattle, we were neighbors and we became best friends pretty quick. Unfortunately, on my 16th birthday, my mom found us kissing in the basement while we were having a game of truth or dare. She decided that we were moving to somewhere and that I would never contact Evie again.", said Mal with a sad smile.

"We, by some strange miracle, met at her concert. I was so surprised to see how hot and talented she got while I was gone", joked Evie before getting a quick kiss from Mal.

"You turned out pretty damn breath taking if you ask me", flirted the purple haired singer.

"Look at them. Aren't they adorable. Now Andy tells me we have some footage of the reunion. Let's show it"

The audience, the couple and the host watched the happy memory. They looked at the couple running towards each other, kissing and then going back on the stage.

 _"You remember that guitar you gave me for my 16 birthday?", said Mal to Evie but in the mic so that everyone could hear._

 _"How could i forget", said Evie before taking Mal's hand in hers._

 _"Well, the day i was forced to leave you, i wrote a song and i never had the guts to sing it to anyone but now i will", said Mal before taking the acoustic guitar._

 _She kissed Evie again before putting the mic on its support and turning around to Jay to give him a beat. She then went to Elsa to tell her what cords and the same with Anna. Mal then told Carlos what to do and went back to her spot._

 _"Comparisons are easily done once you've had a taste of perfection. Like an apple hanging from a tree, I picked the ripest one. I still got the seed. You said move on, where do I go? I guess second best is all I will know.", sang Mal before closing her eyes and continuing._

 _"Cause when I'm with him i am thinking of you, thinking of you. What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night? Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes", sang Mal before opening her eyes and looking in Evie's._

 _"You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter. Like a hard candy with a surprise center. How do I get better? Once I've had the best. You said there's tons of fish in the water so the waters I will test. He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth. Oh-o-oh, He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself.", sang Mal who was so happy and she doesn't even remember the last time she was happy like that._

 _"Cause when I'm with him, I am thinking of you, thinking of you. What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night? Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes...", sang Mal who was now looking at the audience._

 _"You're the best and yes I do regret? How I could let myself and let you go? Now, now the lesson's learned, I touched it I was burned. Oh I think you should know."_

 _" 'Cause when I'm with him, I am thinking of you, thinking of you. What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night? Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes. Oh won't you walk through and bust in the door and take me away. Oh no more mistakes, 'cause in your eyes I'd like to stay... stay.", sang Mal who just finished and got pulled into a kiss by Evie._

 _Mal tried not to break the guitar when she let it fell on the stage since her hands were busy with Evie's hips. Mal opened her mouth to take a breath but barely got the time since Evie had already putted her tongue in Mal's mouth. Mal opened her eyes but rolled them back from pleasure. The girls were going to continue but Jay stopped them by coughing in his mic._

 _"Uh-uhm, let me remind, again, you that we have a concert to do", said Jay who was clearly impatient._

The footage ended and the audience broke the silence by clapping, laughing and cheering. Mal and Evie smiled at each other before turning their attention back on Ellen.

"That was beautiful, wasn't it? Now, when we come back from the commercial break, the two lovebirds here will sing one of their songs for you!"

The crew gave the signal that the commercial break was on to the host of the show.

"You two will have no problem singing us something without your band?", asked the blonde woman.

"No. It will be quite alright.", said Evie with a smile.

"You girls should go get ready because there's only 2 minutes' left"

 **(2 minutes later)**

The couple was waiting on the stage until the commercial break was over. After a few seconds of wait, the lights lit up and the band started playing.

"Swing a little further, higher underneath the big top trees. Scrape my knees, whatever, uh huh I'm gonna let them bleed. Got no turning back, I'mma flirt with that. Get a little closer. Get a little closer.", sang Mal.

"Cliff's edge, you turn me on. You lead me on. You got me on a cliff's edge, where I belong you got me on and turn me on. I wanna feel that sea breeze. I wanna feel that sea breeze.", joined in Evie.

"Love until we burn up, fire. Do whatever gets you seen. Kiss me with adventure 'til I forget my name. Chills run down my back, I'mma flirt with that. Get a little closer. Get a little closer."

"Cliff's edge, you turn me on, you lead me on, you got me on a cliff's edge, where I belong.  
You got me on, you turn me on. I wanna feel that sea breeze. I wanna feel that sea breeze." 

"Closing in closer to you. This could take all night. Caving and crumbling on your hips, your lips, they're mine" 

"Closing in closer to you. This could take all night. Caving and crumbling on your hips, your lips, they're mine"

"Cliff's edge, you turn me on, you lead me on, you got me on a cliff's edge, where I belong. You got me on and turn me on. I wanna feel that sea breeze. I wanna feel that sea breeze."

"I wanna feel that sea breeze. I wanna feel that sea breeze"

Applause. That was the only thing they could hear besides their thumping hearts full of adrenaline. Mal and Evie made their way to Ellen and said goodbye to the audience.

"That's it for today's show. Be kind to one another, bye bye", said the announcer with a big smile.

When the camera crew gave her the sign that the show was indeed over, Ellen made her way to her guests.

"I hope you two enjoyed being on the show"

"We loved it. We will comeback anytime you want for sure.", sweetly said Evie with a big grin.

"Totally! I wish we could stay longer but we have a plane to catch.", explained Mal with a sad smile.

"Of course. See you later gals. It was nice meeting you two."

The two girls knew exactly where they had to go when they got back. Maleficent's office.

 **So I hope you liked it! Send me a review about it because they make me smile and see ya! Later. -Magic**


	14. sweet and sour

**Hey guys, gals and non-binary pals! How y'all doing? I'm super happy because you all seem to like where my stories are going. I really want to keep updating every 2 weeks and if you want to know if I'm not updating, I'll say it on my twitter. ( txpshelfhaught or Bending Daddy** **TM** **) Don't judge my twitter names lol. Anyways, I hope you will love this chapter. Enjoy! -Magic**

 **Review answers:**

 **-Ash SIII B155- thanks!**

 **-Guest- Thank you so much and happy holidays in advance to you too.**

 **Disclaimers: I still down own this damn franchise. NOT GAY ENOUGH! Lol kidding. I just own my ideas and OCs.**

 **PS: this chapter was a bit shorter because it was so hard for me to write it (one specific part and you will know when you see it)**

Mal and Evie were nervous the whole car ride to Maleficent's office. When the car came to a stop, the two girls came out and made their way to the elevator of the building. Once the elevator trip was over, the leader of the band took a deep breath and lead them to the office.

"MAL! Finally! I was getting worried that you weren't gonna show up.", screeched the business woman.

"We came as early as we could. So why did you want us to come here?", asked Mal while sitting down on the couch in the office with Evie.

"It's about what you are and your mate. You already know you are special and that Evie's your mate but I had a lot to teach you."

"Well I know I'm some kind of dragon thing that has what most people call a soulmate. I can only have one soulmate in my whole life and my beast has to decided. That's pretty much all I know mom.", said Mal with a shrug.

"God…I have so much to teach you. Let's start with what you are exactly. You are a kind of fae but for some reason not exactly the same as me. You seem to be a mix of ancient reptilian creature and a fae. I don't know how this happened since your um other parent is human or at least was at that time. You fortunately found your mate when you were pretty young but… I made you leave her when I noticed you were passed friendship because I didn't want you to suffer like I did. I had found mine too. In high school, she was gorgeous with her blonde hair. It sadly ended when her brother, who had a crush on me and was homophobic, attacked his one sister for going out with me. He pushed her too hard and she fell off the balcony at their family home. She didn't survive the fall and in blinding rage…I killed him before leaving the country to come in America. I became cold and sheltered but I met this guy who I barely even remember his name. We had a fun night. Long story short, I was pregnant and I never saw him after that night. I told you your dad was dead because I didn't to tell you the truth yet. Then I had you alone, which was hard, but I made my self a pretty good reputation and it gave us a wonderful house in Seattle."

The two lovers were silently taking in all the information and were surprised by how much Maleficent was saying.

"So um the thing with a mate is that once you fully bond with them it's hard to be away from them and you become even more possessive of them. It awakens a dominance in you and sometimes the beast within will talk to you.", added the mother.

"Fully bond?", asked Evie.

"Sex. In this case, making love would be more appropriate.", answered the older woman.

Evie blushed red as an apple while Mal just smirked and kissed her cheek.

"I just have a question. Will our kids be half dragon fae or will they be normal?", questioned Mal.

"They would carry your creature blood. Since you're the dominant gene you will give them your abilities. Don't worry they won't get your extra body part. That is my fault unfortunately. There's a kind of rare female fae who are called Alpha. They have the extra body part in case there's no male to help the race um repopulate I guess. I'm one of them and so are you. I highly doubt your child will have it because I used an ancient spell for you to have that characteristic. It was selfish of me because I just couldn't stand the sight of you with a man.", let out Maleficent in shame.

Mal got up from the sofa and hugged her mother who didn't realise that she had been crying. Evie smiled at the wonderful sight.

"That's not the only reason why I wanted you two to come here. The pictures from your photoshoot caught a few magazines attention. One I know you will be delighted about. Rolling Stones magazine wants to book an interview and photoshoot with the band.", said Maleficent with a big smile.

"Oh my God! That's awesome! We gotta call the guys and the girls and-"

"NO! YOU ARE TAKING A FUCKING BREAK JESUS CHRIST! Erm. You all have been working non-stop the past weeks with 2 concerts and an interview so I think you deserve a little vacation."

"M, your mom is right. We've just done concerts, an interview and a flight. I could definitely use a break with you. Come on, it will be fun.", whined Evie with a pout to mark her statement.

Mal had to give in and promise her mother they wouldn't work for the next week. The leader texted her band in their group chat to tell them the news and quickly brought her girlfriend back to their apartment on her motorcycle. Once they were up, they noticed the entrance door of their home was left agar. The two quickly ran inside and tried looking for a burglar but only found Mal's niece crying on the couch. Mal ran as fast as she could to her Maléa and pulled her in a hug.

"Hey shhh. What happened?", gently asked the purple haired singer.

The young teen just curled up even more against her aunt and sobbed uncontrollably. Mal moved to her bedroom with the teen still in her arms. Evie joined them to cuddle on the bed. Having her aunt and her aunt's girlfriend around her, seemed to calm the sweet girl. The sobbing was down to soft tears and hiccups.

"I was at a party"

The teen took a pause before continuing.

"I was having fun and drank a bit with some friends. One of my friends was getting too touchy feely to my taste. I told her to step away. She did for a while. After maybe an hour or two, we were all sleeping in different bedrooms in the big house where the party was held at. A felt someone join me in bed. It was my drunk friend.", explained the young one before starting to shake at recalling the event.

"She-she rapped me. When I woke up 4 hours later, I took all my stuff and walked for an hour to get here. You weren't there but I lock-picked the door and got in. I drank some more, drank water, took some pills for my headache and then cried for hours."

"SHE WHAT? IM KILLING HER. I SWEAR TO GOD I AM.", screamed the pissed of dragon fae.

"No please. Don't do anything. I-I promise to call the police and give them my deposition on it but…don't attack her. I don't want you getting in trouble.", softly said Mal's niece.

"You can stay here as long as you want sweetheart. Me and Evie will deal with getting the police here, okay?", said Mal with love.

"Mkay", mumbled out the half asleep Maléa.

Mal scooped up the sleepy teen and brought her to the guest room. She gently set her down on the bed and put her under the covers with care. She pecked her niece's forehead and left the door slightly open in case of nightmare. The purple haired girl got back in her room and was immediately hugged by her lover.

"God who could do that to her. She's just so sweet and kind hearted.", cried out Mal.

"She's strong like you and we will help her to deal with all this shit."

They both got in bed after changing in pyjamas and tried to fall asleep.

"I love you baby"

"love you too babe"

 **Well guys that's it with this one. See you in 2 weeks! Take care. -Magic**

 **PS: I love reviews *wink* *wink***


End file.
